La nouvelle ère
by ThiiSa
Summary: La Nouvelle génération est à Poudlard. Jayson, Léna, Matthew, Briana et les autres entrent dans l'ancien univers de leurs parents pour sept années. Joie, peine, amitié, rancoeur, rire, larmes, haine, amour seront au rendez-vous...SUSPENDUE !
1. Epilogue : Le début d'une fin

_Prologue _: Le début d'une fin

Nous sommes en 2010, pendant la période des vacances d'été plus exactement. Le ciel est bleu, d'une couleur presque irréel, les oiseaux chantent et l'air sent la joie de vivre. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je narres au présent ? C'est simple je vais vous décrire un peu le monde que j'ai laissé. D'accord, certains pourrons dire que je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'attachements, d'un autre côté je n'ai pas vraiment pris la peine de m'attacher à quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Mais pourtant, ceux que je regrette d'avoir laissé, ce sont _eux_. _Eux_, les survivants de la guerre, _eux_, mes seuls amis en ce bas monde. J'ai put remarquer qu'ils avaient été très peinés par ma mort, chose totalement idiot puisqu'il s'agit de regretter mon décès aux yeux des autres. Mais ils ne m'ont pas oubliés, du moins pas vraiment. Ils ont essayés de vivre leurs vies après cette guerre. Je me rends compte seulement de l'importance de ces gens, après les avoir quittés. C'est fou comme on voit les choses différement d'ici. Une fleur peut signifier autrement maintenant pour moi, c'est hallucinant. Et aujourd'hui je veux juste vous montrer à quel point ces gens là, les seuls qui m'ont respecté et peut-être aimé, sont géniaux. Pourtant leurs vies n'ont jamais été faciles, au contraire, parsemés d'épreuves et d'horreur, de simples adolescents à cette époque. Leurs courage et leurs persévérance ont permis de créer ce monde-ci. Un monde meilleur, rempli de bonheur. Mais on oublies pas, on oublies jamais une guerre, ça reste gravés dans nos mémoires pour toujours. On peut faire des cauchemards et rêver chaque soir de ces corps étendus à même le sol, baignant dans leur sang et les sorts qui fusent de partout. Non, moi je n'ai jamais oublié , comme je ne les ai jamais oubliés…

- JE VAIS LES TUER !

La jeune fille qui vient de crier c'est la jeune Lena. Il faut dire qu'elle a un caractère bien senti quand on la cherche. Mais en réalité elle a un cœur gros comme ça ! Elle me rappelle beaucoup son père mais il ne faut pas le nier, côté constitution, c'est sa mère tout craché.

- THOMAS ! RILEY ! RAMENEZ VOUS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! beugla-t-elle, rouge de colère.

Rajoutons aussi que lorsqu'elle est en colère, ses beaux yeux bleus deviennent légèrement plus foncés et quand ils prennent cette teinte là, vaut mieux ne pas être dans les parages.

- J'AI DIT TOUT DE SUITE ! répéta-t-elle plus fort.

C'est là que deux petites têtes brunes identiques apparaissent à l'angle du couloir, l'air innocent comme tout. Ils s'approchent tous les deux, tout doucement. Ils n'ont pas du tout peur, ils sont habitués à ce qu'ils appellent, la furie rousse.

- Vous voilà, susurra Lena en allant vers eux ce qui provoque un fou rire mal caché des deux garçons. J'en étais sure, c'est vous qui avez donné cette teinte à mes cheveux !

Les jumeaux secouent la tête de droite à gauche ce qui a l'effet de mettre la rousse, enfin pas vraiment pour le moment, plus en rogne. Elle s'avance à grand pas et les deux garçons crient simulatnément en chœur :

- SAUVE QUI PEUX !

Puis ils commencent à courir à travers toute la maison, Lena sur leurs talons. Les journées se passent presque toujours comme ça au manoir, entre les blagues des jumeaux, les sorties à la plage et autres belles choses effectués lors des vacances. Quelle belle vie, j'aimerais tellement être parmis eux…

- AAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGH !

Aïe ! Ca ça fait mal. Après leur petite course, les deux terreurs ont tendus un piège à la jeune fille. Résultat, elle s'est étalée de tout son long par terre. Mais les jumeaux sont déjà partis.

- Lena ?

- Humph, gromelle-t-elle.

Un garçon blond vient vers elle et l'aide à se relever. Lui aussi il ressemble beaucoup à son père bien que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment cotoyer.

- Wow, il t'ont pas raté cette fois, remarqua-t-il en regardant ses cheveux.

- Non, ils ne m'ont pas raté ces petits diables, grogna Lena. J'en ai marre, ils peuvent pas s'attaquer à quelqu'un d'autre et me laisser en paix ?

- Allez viens, je pense pas que ça va partir en un shampoing.

Soupir de la part de la jeune fille. Oui parce-que c'est vrai que la couleur sur ses cheveux n'est pas commune. C'est entre le bleu et le pourpre mélangé avec une pointe de noir, en gros, pas très joli. Ils se dirigent ensemble au premier étage.

- Jayson ! appela quelqu'un. Le..na, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Oh rien, tes _merveilleux_ frères ont un peu traficoté mes cheveux, marmonna-t-elle.

- Oh...

- Où sont les parents ? demanda le dénomé Jayson.

- Dans le jardin.

- Bon allez, faut leur demander de t'enlever ça, dit-il.

Puis ils se allèrent tous les trois à l'extérieur là où quelques personnes discutent autour d'une table.

- Lena ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? s'exclama une des personnes en allant vers la jeune fille.

- Devine, et tu sais pas le temps que j'ai pris pour faire cette coiffure, ronchonna la jeune fille.

- C'est juste que Thomas et Riley ont encore fait des siennes, expliqua Jayson à sa tante.

- Et ils sont où les petits monstres? demanda la mère des jumeaux.

- Je n'en sais rien, ils se sont envolés, on risque de ne pas les retrouver avant le gâteau, commenta Lena. Bon maman, tu m'enlèves tout ça s'il te plaît? C'est attrocement horrible!

- Mais bien sur mon coeur.

Et en un coup de baguette magique, la couleur originelle des cheveux de la belle est retrouvée.

- Oh merci maman.

- Mais de rien, tu dois néanmoins me promettre de ne rien leur faire aux petits, fit Kathleen.

- Mais maman, tenta Lena, ils n'arrêtent pas de...

- Ta mère a raison Lena, intervint son père, si tu te venges, ils n'arrêteront pas. Je pense que Rose peux s'en charger.

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas ma puce, je m'en occuperais, acquiesa sa marraine.

Puis la sonette d'entrée retentit.

- Oh, je pense que ça doit être Harry et Ginny, tu peux ouvrir ma chérie? demanda Kathleen.

Lena acquiesa d'un signe de tête et entraîna Jayson et Wendy. Elle ouvrit la porte et aussitôt après, une tête brune s'élança sur elle.

- Liliane, réprimanda un des arrivants, on dit d'abord bonjour avant de se jeter sur une personne comme ça.

- Bonjou' Lena, bonjou' Jayson, bonjou' Wendy, fit la petite fille.

- Bonjour Lily, comment tu vas?

- Elle va très bien, mais elle reste toujours un petit démon, commenta sa mère en déposant son manteau.

- C'est pas vai! bouda-t-elle.

Les trois jeune gens rigolèrent.

- Il est où ton grand frère? demanda Jayson.

- Matthew a oubié quèque chose à la maison, et y va aïver pus tard dans la cheminée, expliqua l'enfant.

- Oh d'accord. Tu ne veux pas rejoindre Nicholas? Il est dans la chambre bleue en haut, dit Lena.

- Ouais...

La petite sauta des bras de sa cousine et courut vers l'éscalier en hurlant le nom de son meilleur ami.

- Où sont vos parents? demanda Harry.

- Dans le jardin, répondit Jayson.

- Bon, Matthew ne devrait pas tarder, remarqua-t-il.

- On vous laisse, fit Wendy.

Elle amena ses deux amis vers le salon et attendirent l'arrivée du fils Potter qui ne tarda pas à venir dans un nuage de fumée verte en toussant et rempli de suie.

- Eh bien, tu n'es toujours pas habitué à ce que je vois, rigola le blond.

- Faut croire, fit le jeune garçon en sortant de la cheminée.

- Tu ne nous en voudras pas si on ne te serres pas dans nos bras, grimaça Lena.

- Mais bien sur que non, concéda-t-il.

- Bien, je pense qu'on devrait rejoindre les autres, c'est la scéance cadeaux, expliqua Wendy.

- Allons-y.

C'est ansi que les quatres amis se dirigèrent vers le jardin où des paquets étaient entreposées sur une table. Je pense qu'un petit récapitulatif est nécessaire pour que vous comprenez mieux de qui je parle. Aujourd'hui, la grande famille était réunie pour l'anniversaire de mariage de Ronald et Kathleen Weasley. Eh oui, Ronald Weasley avait finalement eut pour épouse la tant convoité Kathleen Malefoy. Il avait demandé sa main le jour du mariage de Draco et Hermione. La jeune femme avait accepté et deux mois plus tard, elle apprit qu'elle était enceinte de 3 semaines. Elle avait accouché de Lena au terme de sept mois seulement, le jour du mariage d'Harry et Ginny. Sa fille avait bien failli perdre la vie. Mais aujourd'hui la jeune Lena Weasley était une des filles les plus forte et battante qu'on pouvait connaître . Les années avaient passées et Kathleen eut trois autres enfants, Mathilde aujourd'hui âgée de 9 ans, coquette et légèrement narcissique ayant hérité des cheveux blonds de sa mère mais n'échappant pas aux taches de rousseurs, bien que minimes, Kyle, 7 ans, aussi doux qu'un agneaux, adorable et faisant la fierté de ses parents. Puis venait la petite dernière qui allait sur ses deux ans, Alicia. Ils fêtaient leur 11e anniversaire tout comme Harry et Ginny quelques mois plus tôt. Ma petite Ginny...Elle avait attendu sa sortie de Poudlard pour se marier avec son bien aimé. Ce qu'ils avaient fait un mois après. Par contre, elle avait eut une belle surprise en apprenant qu'elle allait accoucher quelques jours après, chez elle la grossesse avait été innaperçue. Elle n'eut que Liliane après Matthew, âgée de 3 ans, à cause de sa carrière de médicomage et celle d'auror d'Harry. Quand à Wendy, elle était la fille de Rosaline Edwards-Ackley et de Blaise Zabini. Eux avaient attendu 1 an avant de se marier. Il avait fallu régler les problèmes de la nature moldue de la jeune femme et puis, Rose n'était pas encore prête. Alors, de leurs union, avaient naquit une suite de filles. D'abord Wendy, 11 ans, Sarah, 10 ans et Natacha, 8 ans. Et puis, il y eut six ans, Rose accoucha de jumeaux, les terreurs de la famille, Thomas et Riley. Ils étaient tout bonnement insupportables, faisant farces sur farces, bêtises sur bêtises. Leurs parents essayaient bein de les calmer mais rien à faire, ils étaient des petits diables. Fred et Georges les adoraient et étant donnés qu'ils avaient hérités de filles qui n'étaient pas ancrés dans les farces, ils prenaient Thomas et Riley comme disciples. Leur cibles préférée étant Lena qui s'en serait bien passée. Et enfin, venait le couple de Draco et Hermione, mariés depuis 12 ans. Douze ans de bonheur et de joie. Jayson, Jane et Nicholas, âgés respectivement de 11, 6 et 3 ans étaient leurs enfants et les comblaient amplement, bien que le dernier était aussi turbulent que leur nièce, Liliane. Lena, Jayson et Matthew étaient cousins et étaient les meilleurs amis du monde avec Wendy. Le reste de la famille, faisant partis ou pas, se composaient des autres Weasley et de Nymphadora et Rodney Wilson. C'est deux là avaient fini par se marier bien qu'au début leur relation était un peu ambigu, surtout avec la mort de Remus et la grossesse de Tonks. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus Mlle Tonks, mais Mrs Rodney Wilson. Sa fille aînée, Malicia, 12 ans, portait le nom de son père, Remus Lupin. Yvan, lui âgé de 7 ans, était le fils de Nymphadora et Rodney. Puis, il y avait Fred et Georges, ayant tout les deux des filles. Fred s'était marié avec Angelina et avait eut un seul enfant, Harley, 9 ans. Son jumeau s'était marié avec une française, Christelle Reese avec qui il eut deux filles, Naomi, 9 ans et Gabrielle, 4ans. Leur frères aînés, Bill, Charlie et Percy, étaient respectivement mariés à Fleur Delacour, Anika Goldsein et Penelope Deauclaire. Bill et Fleur avaient eut deux enfants, Mélodie, 13 ans et Nathan, 7 ans, mais habitant en France, ils ne venaient en Angleterre que pour Noël. Charlie avait eut trois filles, Alexia, 12 ans et des jumelles, Sydney et Océane, 5 ans. Et enfin, Percy avait eu une fille unique, Susan, aussi buté, peste et énervante que son père. Ce dernier avait été réabilité par leur famille mais avec ses frères, il gardait une haine sans borne. Ils étaient donc tous réunis, omettant la famille de Bill en France, pour célébrer l'anniversaire de Ron et Kathleen.

Voilà la famille telle que j'ai laissée et que j'aurais bien voulu connaître. Ils ont été comblés par la vie après toutes leurs souffrances passées. Ses enfants étaient l'espoir qu'ils avaient tant attendu. Ils aimaient chacun d'eux, plus que la vie elle même, ils s'étaient battus pour eux, pour cet avenir. Pour cette vie qu'ils avaient toujours rêvés d'avoir et qui leur avait été donné. Ils savaient tous qu'il devrait se battre encore mais profitait de tout ces moments avec leur famille. L'amour qu'il leur portait les avaient sauvés. J'aurais aimé avoir connu la passion de Draco et Hermione, ou encore l'aventure de Ron et Kathleen ou l'amour qui avait sauvé Harry. Je n'ai jamais eu tout ça, mais le simple fait qu'ils m'ait pleuré ou apprécié ou juste parlé m'a donné une dose énorme d'amour. Ginny était franche avec moi, elle avait toujours été ma seule vraie amie, alors la famille qu'elle avait réussi à créer et devenue comme ma famille. Je veille sur eux de là haut, et j'espère qu'ils auront ce qu'ils veulent dans la vie, même si je sais que certains n'y arriveront pas tous. Moi Luna Hunter Lovegood, la fille la plus bizarre de Poudlard, Serdaigle et défunte de la guerre contre Voldemort et qui fut une simple jeune fille vous laisse savourer les aventures de cette famille, les héros de la guerre. J'espère juste qu'ils resteront aussi heureux qu'aujourd'hui. Jayson, Lena, Wendy, Matthew, Mélodie, Alexia, Malicia et tous les autres qui ont fait que la vie est devenu plus belle pour mes amis grâce à eux.

**Thi-thi,**


	2. La nouvelle génération : partie 1

**Titre : La Nouvelle ère**

**Author : Thi-thi**

**Rated : K+**

**Disclaimer : Les Persos d'avant 2010 ne sont pas à moi sauf Kathleen, Rose et le professeur ackley. Le reste sort de mon imagination débordante !**

**N.d.A : Voici la suite tant attendu de Lis Dans mes Yeux que je t'Aime ! vous l'avez surement remarquer je n'ai rien mis dans le précédent chapitre, c'est fait exprès. Toute les questions que vous vous posez sur la transition entre LYA et cette fic, posez la. J'y répondrais avec plaisir. Bon, vous savez qui sont les Persos, mais je pense qu'un petit récapitulatif n'est pas de refus ? Bon voici votre petit mémo :**

**-** Draco et Hermione Malefoy mariés depuis 12 ans

- Ronald et Kathleen Weasley mariés depuis 11 ans

- Harry et Ginny Potter mariés depuis 11 ans

- Blaise et Rosaline Zabini mariés depuis 11 ans

- Bill et Fleur Weasley

- Fred et Angelina Weasley

- Georges et Christelle Weasley

- Charlie et Anika Weasley

- Percy et Pénélope Weasley

- Rodney et Nymphadora Wilson

**-** Jayson, Jane et Nicholas _11, 6 et 3 ans, enfants de Draco et Hermione_

- Lena, Mathilde, Kyle et Alicia _11, 9, 7 et 2 ans, enfants de Ron et Kathleen_

- Matthew et Liliane _11 et 3 ans, enfants de Harry et Ginny_

- Wendy, Sarah, Natacha, Thomas et Riley _11, 10, 8 et 6 ans, enfants de Blaise et Rose_

- Mélodie et Nathan _13 et 7 ans, enfants de Bill et Fleur_

- Harley _9 ans, enfant de Fred et Angelina_

- Naomi et Gabrielle _9 et 7 ans, enfants de Georges et Christelle _

- Alexia, Sydney et Océane _12 et 5 ans, enfants de Charlie et Anika_

- Susan _10 ans, enfant de Percy et Pénélope_

- Malicia (Lupin) et Yvan _12 et 7 ans, enfants de Rodney et Nymphadora _

**RAR**

**_Lili.Draco.Malefoy _: eh bien là voilà ta suite! lol!**

**_Lily9272_ : T'inquiète pour les prénoms, ça devrait venir ac le temps comme je l'ai dit! Sinon, contente que tu ne t'en doutais pas que c'était Luna qui narrait, l'effet de surprise! lol! Et enfin, oui, ça va faire beaucoup d'enfants et beaucoup de persos! La galère! mdr! merci à toi de suivre cette histoire comme la précédente!**

**_hermione2b _: merci de suivre cette suite alors! je suis heureuse que ça te plaise! Même chose pour les prénoms t'y arriveras ac le temps, mais les plus importants à retenir sont Lena, Jayson, Matthew et Wendy! Voilà! Et merci pour les encouragements!**

**_Opalyne_: Contente que ça te plaise! ça fait plaisir ces commentaires! N'empêche bravo pour avoir trouver que c'était Luna! Chapeau!**

**_MalefoyHerm _: T'inquiètes pas, la suite devrait arriver bientôt, comme je l'ai expliqué un peu plus haut!**

**-------------**

**Voilà, j'espère que vous allez vous y retrouver ! Mais ne vous inquiéter pas, normalement ça devrait se faire avec le temps . bon, les Persos principaux sont Lena, Jayson, Matthew et Wendy pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore remarqué. C'est leur histoire que je vais raconter, alors il va y avoir parfois des POV surement. Et aussi pour le prologue, j'ai été très satisafite de voir que personne ne s'attendait à ce que ce soit Luna qui raconte l'histoire ! lol ! Ce chapitre est en deux parties. Bon, je met le résumé et puis ensuite votre hsitoire !**

**Résumé : - Suite de LYA - Nouvelle génération! Les enfants débarquent! Entre humour et romance, drame et rebondissements, suivez la vie des survivants et de leurs progénitures après la guerre! L'aventure ne fait que commencer...**

**A votre lecture,**

oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO

_Chapitre 1_ : La nouvelle génération – partie 1

Lorsqu'une fête est organisé au manoir Malefoy, c'est toujours un grand remue ménage et principalement un rassemblement. Ce jour ci, fut l'anniversaire de mariage de Ron et Kathleen, et à vrai dire ce genre de célébration était une occasion de se revoir. Tout le monde en profitait autant les plus petits que les plus grand.

- Je pense vraiment que tu devrais lui dire d'aller se faire voir, après tout tu n'as que 12 ans, fit Lena à sa cousine.

- Mouais, mais bon. C'est excitant je vais pas laisser passer ça.

- Alex…que ferais-tu si oncle Charlie venait à découvrir que tu avais déjà un petit ami à ton âge ? Je parierais sur le fait qu'il étriperait le « petit ami » en question.

- Lena a raison, renchérit Wendy.

- Je vous ai demandé un conseil, pas une morale, rigola Alexia.

- Tu devrais demander ça à Mel', elle est mieux placer que nous, commenta Lena.

- Je te rappelles qu'elle est en France.

Wendy et Lena soupirèrent.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, se rappela Alexia, les hiboux. Je vous laisse les filles.

Sur ce la jeune fille se hâta d'écrire à sa cousine pour lui expliquer ses problèmes de cœurs. Mélodie avait toujours été l'exemple des filles de la famille. Ce n'était pas la fille de Bill et Fleur pour rien. Mélodie était blonde aux yeux bleus et faisait la fierté de ses parents. Elle n'était pas dénué d'esprit, au contraire, elle était très intelligente mais tout aussi belle. Lena avait toujours adoré sa cousine comme le reste de la famille d'ailleurs.

- Vous faites quoi ? demanda une voix derrière les deux jeunes filles.

- Rien, répondit lassement Wendy.

- On peut arranger ça, fit Matthew, les yeux pétillants.

La jeune fille le fixa avant de prendre un air exaspéré.

- Ah non ! La derrière fois , vous m'avez laissé seule durant cinq heures !

- Tu n'as qu'à venir, répliqua le jeune Potter.

- Je déteste le quidditch, combien de fois je devrais te le dire ? s'énerva Wendy.

- Allez Wendy, on va rigoler, tenta son amie.

- Vous n'abandonnez jamais hein ? Après six tentatives la dernière fois vous n'avez toujours pas compris que je ne voulais pas ?

- Tu verras c'est génial de voler, ajouta-t-elle.

- Justement là est le problème, je n'aime pas voler ! hurla la brunette en partant à grande enjambées.

Matthew et Lena la regardèrent partir en soupirant.

- Comment on peut ne pas aimer le quidditch ? se confus la rouquine.

- J'en sais rien, demande à ma mère, répondit le jeune Malefoy.

- Bon, de toute manière elle ne voudra pas alors allons-y.

Les deux cousins allèrent chercher les balais du manoir et firent les mêmes équipes que d'habitudes en prenant Jayson au passage.

- Ok, fit Lena, on appelle les parents?

- Ils nous battent toujours, pas la peine, dit Mathilde.

- A vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire, répliqua sa sœur.

- Si c'est pour toujours perdre ça sert à rien, buta-t-elle.

- Et bien ne joues pas.

Mathilde assassina son aînée du regard mais ne s'en alla pas.

- Bien, Jayson tu veux bien aller les chercher s'il te plaît ?

Le blond acquiesa et s'en alla trouver les adultes. Pendant ce temps, Lena se battait avec les petits pour le droit de jouer.

- Mais papa me fait zouer avec lui ! s'énerva Nicholas.

- Oui ! c'est vai ! Tu sais bien que tonton Draco nous laisse zouer ! renchérit Liliane.

- Nick, Lily, je suis clair, vous ne jouerez pas, vous n'avez que trois ans ! tenta la rouquine.

- Ben papa il me fait zouer moi, répéta le blondinet.

- Oui mais là c'est un VRAI match.

- Eh bah, papa il…

- Je sais, il te laisse jouer, soupira-t-elle. Ecoutez, après ce match, on fera jouer les plus petits d'accord ? Et vous aurez des récompenses en plus.

Liliane et Nicholas se regardèrent et finalement obtempérèrent. Lena les fit assoeir sur les chaises avec un verre de jus de citrouille et leur demanda de les supporter, chose que les enfants savaient très bien faire. Puis, les autres arrivèrent et ils purent composer les équipes. Tout le monde aimaient bien la confrontation entre les parents et enfants. Dans ces matchs, c'était toujours les mêmes équipes. Pour les senior, Draco, Kathleen et Blaise étaient en poursuiveur, Fred et Georges en batteurs, Ron en gardien et pour attrapeur le grand Harry Potter. On aurait put dire que face à cette équipe personnne ne pouvait gagner mais pourtant, leurs enfants, s'en sortaient presque très bien. Lena et Jayson en tant que poursuiveur, Thomas et Riley comme batteurs, Mathilde en gardien et le fils d'Harry, Matthew comme attrapeur. Mais aujourd'hui, il devait se passer de Mélodie en tant que troisième poursuiveur et donc ils durent prendre Sarah, la sœur de Wendy. Les enfants se persuadaient que l'équipe adverse était trop vieille et donc cela leur donner le punch nécessaire bien qu'ils n'avaient jamais gagné. Puis aussi, tout le monde regardait le match.

- Ok, les équipes sont faites, qui fait l'arbitre cette fois ? demanda Harry.

- Je fais l'arbitre puisque je ne joues pas, répondit sa femme.

- Très bien, que le match commence alors.

- On vous écrasera papa, commenta Matthew avec un sourire en coin.

- Montre moi ça.

Les 14 joueurs décollèrent et se placèrent sur le terrain placé dans la cour du manoir à l'abri des regards. Ginny souffla dans le sifflet et le vif d'or fut lancé comme le souaffle et les autres balle.. Kathleen rattrapa tout de suite le ballon et vola à une vitesse impressionnante vers les buts de sa fille. Les années n'avaient pas enlevés un centième de son talent au quidditch. Elle passa à son frère qui le lui redonna en évitant un cognard. Malheureusement, Kathleen ne le rattrapa pas à temps et le ballon fut volé par Lena qui ne s'empêcha de sourire. Elle fit une boucle et passa à Jayson. Les deux paires de jumeaux dans les équipes se défendaient très bien. On pouvait entendre les cris de Liliane et Nicholas de là haut. Le ballon était toujours avec Jayson et il tenta un tir que Ron bloqua son difficulté puis le renvoya à sa femme qui le lança immédiatement dans les buts de sa fille et marqua.

- DIX POINTS POU PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! hurla la petite Liliane.

Le match continua et les enfants n'arrivèrent pas à ouvrir le score et déscidèrent de sortir leur « tactique de jeu ». Ils avaient 40 points de retard mais c'était vite récupérable. D'abord Lena se plaça très près de ses propres buts puis Jayson alla se mettre tout près de ceux adverses. Quand à Sarah elle se plaça au milieu du terrain. Les jumeaux Zabini s'allignèrent sur une ligne invisible et préparèrent leurs battes. Matthew quand à lui, avait reçu l'ordre de trouver vite fait le vif d'or mais ne pas le faire voir. Le match pouvait reprendre. Draco récupéra le souaffle et le passa à sa sœur mais un cognard passa devant lui et la balle lui échappa des mains. Blaise la rattrapa et la lança à Kathleen mais la même chose se passa. Et ce fut Sarah qui récupéra la balle. Au lieu d'aller vers les buts adverse elle revint en arrière pour passer la balle à Lena qui fonça vers les but de son père. Kathleen et Draco se regardèrent confus. Ils se mirent à la poursuite de la rouquine mais ils furent sur la ligne invisible de Thomas et Riley qui lancèrent ensembles les deux cognards sur eux. Pour éviter le choc, Fred et Georges durent quitter leur position. Lena sourit et passa le souaffle à son cousin tout près des buts. Ron, partit carrément à la direction opposé et fit donc gagner un point à l'équipe adverse..

- BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT DE MON FEOOOOOOOOOOT ! sautilla Nicholas.

Kathleen, Draco, Blaise et Ron n'en revinrent pas, c'était bien la première fois qu'ils se faisaient avoir ansi. Et c'était assez étrange à vrai dire, comme si ils avaient tous marché dans le même piège. Mais le match n'était pas terminé. Tellement tout le monde était concentré sur ce qui s'était passé au milieu du terrain, personne ne pensa aux attrapeur ou plutôt à l'attrapeur. Matthew avait profité du moment d'innatention de son père pour attraper le vif qu'il avait apperçu. Il fit donc gagner son équipe 160 à 40. Lena se jeta sur son cousin comme le reste de l'équipe. Tous était fier de leur exploit, battre l'équipe incroyable qui composait les trois meilleurs joueurs de Poudlard. Alexia vint les féliciter avec un clin d'œil à sa cousine. Puis ils se mirent tous devant les adultes avec des poses arrogantes.

- Vous avez gagné, soupira Harry. Félicitations.

Lena leur fit un signe de tête pour leur demander de poursuivre.

- Vous êtes les meilleurs, ajouta Ron.

- Et toi papa ? Tu n'as rien à dire ? demanda Jayson innocement.

- Bravo, marmonna-t-il.

Les jeunes se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire sous les regards interloqué des autres.

- Que direz vous de fêter ça devant le gâteau ? proposa Ginny.

Tout le monde acquiesa et se prirent un repos bien mérité sauf deux petits très mais alors très mécontents que leurs cousine adorée n'est pas tenu sa promesse.

- Ils sont étonnant tout de même, après tout Papa, oncle Harry et oncle Draco sont aurors. Ils doivent savoir ce genre de chose non ? fit Mathilde.

- Être auror ne signifie pas tout savoir, répondit Lena.

- Tout de même, c'est étonnant qu'ils n'aient pas remarqué que c'était un sort de confusion qui leur a fait perdre.

- Il faut croire que c'est facile de gagner en trichant un peu, pétilla la rouquine.

- Comment t'as fait Alex pour lancer ce sort ? C'est pas à la portée d'un premier année, s'interrogea Matthew.

- Les sorts de confusion sont très pratiques lorsqu'on s'occupe des dragons pour attirer leur attention sur autre chose, mon père me l'a donc appris très jeune, expliqua-t-elle. Mais je te rassure, c'est bien la seule chose auquel je peux me vanter dans les études.

- Tout de même, leur tête, c'était tordant, rit Lena.

- C'est pas un peu lâche ? commenta Susan, la fille « modèle » de Percy.

Les autres la regarda fixement. Susan se prépara mentalement à une confrontation entre elle et sa cousine Alexia qui ne l'aimait pas particulièrement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? fit cette dernière.

- Eh bien je…enfin, ce n'est pas très bien de faire ça, dit-elle.

Alexia semblait la tuer du regard. Entre eux, ça n'avait jamais été le grand amour, au grand damn de Susan qui aurait bien voulu s'entendre avec elle. Mais malheureusement c'était pareil avec le reste de sa famille sauf peut être Mélodie.

- Alex, laisse, calma Matthew. Susan a raison.

La jeune fille la regarda interloquée autant que les autres.

- Je veux dire, expliqua le brun nullement inpressionné, après tout ce n'était pas très loyal ce que nous avons fait. Ce que Susie ne comprend pas c'est que nous avons fait ça pour nous venger et pour rigoler un peu.

- Si tu le dis, abandonna Alexia.

- Bon, je sais pas vous mais moi je suis exténuée, bailla Lena.

- Si aussi tu n'avais pas passée l'après midi à jouer au quidditch, fit Wendy.

- Moi au moins j'ai fais quelque chose, répliqua-t-elle.

- Peut être, mais ce que je pourrais faire est loyal !

- Eh ! s'offensa Lena.

- Désolé, s'excusa Wendy nullement désolé, c'est sorti tout seul.

- Parce-que tu le pensais.

- Peut-être bien.

- Tu n'es qu'une…

- Qu'une quoi ? Vas-y dit !

- Une e…

- Stop stop stop ! fit Jayson. On se calme, on va pas faire une bataille pour une histoire totalement idiote non ? Allez, on va se coucher, je crois qu'on est tous fatigué.

Les jeunes gens s'exécutèrent et allèrent se coucher, chacun ayant une chambre. Ils partiraient tous demain alors profiter de la luxualité du manoir n'était pas de refus. Ils rejoignirent rapidement les bras de morphées.

oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO

**Voilà le premier chapitre ! Alors qu'en pensez vous ? C'est la première partie donc c'est un peu court, je l'accorde. Cette suite quand viendra-t-elle ? Voilà la question tant posée ! Eh bien…je sais pas. Je ne sais pas si l'internet aura encore des problèmes mais si ce n'est pas le cas, ce sera dans une semaine maximum. Eh oui, les études vous comprenez, je ne peux pas écrire pendant la semaine, ordi interdit et autorisé que le week-end ! méchant, méchant parents ! Ouh la, si jamais mes parents voyent ça ! mdr ! Bon, le prochain chapitre viendra prochainement ! ah ah ah ! non c'est pas drôle ok ! à plus plus !**

**Thi-thi, la folle dingue du 9-2**


	3. La nouvelle génération : partie 2

**Titre : La Nouvelle ère**

**Author : Thi-thi**

**Rated : K+**

**Disclaimer : Les Persos d'avant 2010 ne sont pas à moi sauf Kathleen, Rose et le professeur Ackley. Le reste sort de mon imagination débordante !**

**Résumé : **- **Suite de LYA** - **_Nouvelle génération! Les enfants débarquent! Entre humour et romance, drame et rebondissements, suivez la vie des survivants et de leurs progénitures après la guerre! L'aventure ne fait que commencer..._**

- Draco et Hermione Malefoy mariés depuis 12 ans

- Ronald et Kathleen Weasley mariés depuis 11 ans

- Harry et Ginny Potter mariés depuis 11 ans

- Blaise et Rosaline Zabini mariés depuis 11 ans

- Bill et Fleur Weasley

- Fred et Angelina Weasley

- Georges et Christelle Weasley

- Charlie et Anika Weasley

- Percy et Pénélope Weasley

- Rodney et Nymphadora Wilson mariés depuis 9 ans

- Jayson, Jane et Nicholas _11, 6 et 3 ans, enfants de Draco et Hermione_

- Lena, Mathilde, Kyle et Alicia _11, 9, 7 et 2 ans, enfants de Ron et Kathleen_

- Matthew et Liliane _11 et 3 ans, enfants de Harry et Ginny_

- Wendy, Sarah, Natacha, Thomas et Riley _11, 10, 8 et 6 ans, enfants de Blaise et Rose_

- Mélodie et Nathan _13 et 7 ans, enfants de Bill et Fleur_

- Harley _9 ans, enfant de Fred et Angelina_

- Naomi et Gabrielle _9 et 7 ans, enfants de Georges et Christelle _

- Alexia, Sydney et Océane _12 et 5 ans, enfants de Charlie et Anika_

- Susan _10 ans, enfant de Percy et Pénélope_

- Malicia (Lupin) et Yvan _12 et 7 ans, enfants de Rodney et Nymphadora _

**N.d.A : Voici la deuxième partie de ce chapitre 1. J'espère sincèrement que vous ne m'en voulez pas pour le rythme d'écriture. Je sais, il est long mais j'y peux rien moi, dites le à mes profs. Je fais ce que je peux mais ils nous accablent de devoir. Bon, ce devrait être le dernier chapitre avant l'entrée à Poudlard, enfin je crois. Il va y avoir un peu d'action, ce sera dans ce chapitre que vous découvrirez la première intrigue de l'histoire et où vous poserez les premières questions. OK, trêve de bla bla,voici la fic!**

**A votre lecture,**

**oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO **

_Chapitre 1_ : La nouvelle génération – partie 2

Hermione préparait tranquillement le petit déjeuner en chantonnant. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et eut un sourire en regardant le temps qu'il faisait, un beau soleil. Elle prit le plateau repas qu'elle avait préparé pour son cher mari et se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient à leur chambre. Elle poussa doucement la porte et entra. Il dormait encore profondément. Draco dormait très peu et dès que l'occasion se présentait à lui de faire la grasse matinée il la saisissait. Le métier d'auror alors, pensa Hermione. Elle posa le plateau sur la table basse et embrassa tendrement le front de son homme avant de partir de la pièce. Elle parcouru les couloirs et fut prise de mélancolie en regardant les photos encadrés le long des murs. Avant, il y avait des centaines de tableaux des ancêtres de la famille Malefoy. Hermione y avait vite remédié. Elle mit des photos de leurs amis, de leurs familles et de leurs chers enfants. Le manoir avait été totalement rénové et aujourd'hui ce n'était plus le lieu austère et froid de l'enfance de Draco mais chaleureux et convivial comme l'ambiance de la famille.

Mrs Malefoy rentra dans la chambre de son fils. Elle se dirigea vers son lit et le réveilla doucement.

- Jayson mon ange, lève toi, il est l'heure…murmura-t-elle.

- Mmmhh…

- Je comprends tout ce que tu dis mon chéri, s'amusa Hermione, allez lève toi j'ai une petite surprise.

Le blond sortit sa tête de la couette, les cheveux partant dans tout les sens.

- Une surprise ? marmonna-t-il.

- Eh bien au moins je sais comment te réveiller la prochaine fois, rigola sa mère.

- Alors ?

- Tiens, fit-elle en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Jayson examina le paquet et lorsqu'il reconnut le sceau de Poudlard il eut un grand sourire.

- Lena, Matthew et Wendy l'ont reçu, ou du moins vont le recevoir, commenta la femme. On part au chemin de traverse dans trois jours.

- Génial ! s'enthousiasma-t-il.

- Allez descend, le petit déjeuner est prêt.

Alors que sa mère sortait de sa chambre, Jayson se mit à penser. Il allait enfin aller à Poudlard. Pour lui, c'était un lieu très symbolique. Après tout n'était-ce pas là bas que ses parents s'étaient rencontrés ? Son cœur fit un bond, il aimait déjà cette école.

- Mais enfin Lily, tu ne vas tout de même pas rester ici toute seule !

- Nicholas y reste avec moi ! Et puis dabo' c'est la faute à Lena ! riposta la petite fille de 3 ans.

- Lena ? s'étonna sa mère.

- Ben oui, elle nous a pomis de zouer hier et elle a pas tenu sa pomesse alors 'ésultat, moi et Nicholas ont manze pu, on bouze pu et on ne vous pale pu !

- Eh bien moi je ne suis pas d'accord ! Tu vas venir avec nous, un point c'est tout ! s'énerva Ginny. Quand à ta cousine je vais lui parler.

Liliane Potter se buta et croisa les bras sans répondre à sa mère ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à cette dernière. Elle alla voir sa nièce et lui demanda des comptes.

- Oh, mince c'est vrai, j'ai oublié, grimaça Lena. Je crois qu'elle va beaucoup m'en vouloir.

- Oui, ma fille a la rancune tenace espérons que ça lui passe.

- Oh ça, ça m'étonnerais, ça m'étonnerais même beaucoup, s'accabla la rouquine.

- Allez on doit y aller, je vais les laisser avec Célestine, elle se fera un plaisir de passer un moment avec ses petits monstres, conclut Ginny.

Lena quitta sa tante et vint rejoindre Matthew, Wendy et Jayson. Ils allaient tous les trois avec Alexia au chemin de traverse pour acheter leur fournitures. A vrai dire, Lena attendait avec impatience ce jour là, depuis toute petite elle voulait faire ses preuves et c'était pour elle l'occasion rêvée.

- Prêts ? fit Ron en leur tenant la main.

Les quatre jeunes gens acquiescèrent et transplanèrent, l'arrivée fut plutôt…renversante.

- Je déteste transplaner, maugréa Wendy en se tenant le ventre.

- Tu déteste transplaner, tu déteste voler, tu aimes quoi au juste ? nargua Lena avant de se recevoir un regard noir de la part de son amie.

- Bon et si on y allait ? proposa Kathleen qui venait d'arriver.

Ils entrèrent au chaudron baveur. Tom, le barman, les remarqua tout de suite et ils se dirigèrent vers lui. Les enfants saluèrent le patron et se commandèrent un jus de citrouille.

- Alors, comment ça va Tom ? demanda Ron.

- Bien, comme les affaires, rigola-t-il. Vous allez au chemin de traverse ?

- Oui, répondit Lena.

- Ah, on rentre donc à Poudlard. Tiens en parlant de ça, il me semble qu'Alexia tu es dans la maison de Samuel ? Je vais l'appeler. SAM!

Alexia vira instantanément au rouge lorsque elle entendit des bruit de pas descendre de l'escalier.

- Oui papa ? fit une voix.

Un garçon apparût alors. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 13 ans et était plutôt beau jeune homme. Ses cheveux châtains et son regard miel faisait perdre les moyens de la jeune Weasley. Samuel Willent était le fils unique de Tom et de sa femme Lalie. Il était à Poudlard et rentrait en 2e année à Gryffondor, tout comme Alexia. Lorsqu'il remarqua sa camarade de classe, un beau sourire orna son visage.

- Alex ! Quel plaisir de te voir, dit-il.

- Mo…moi au..hum…aussi, répondit tant bien que mal la jeune fille.

Lena et Wendy se regardèrent et riairent sous cape tout comme les garçons d'ailleurs. Ginny qui remarqua la gêne de sa nièce s'excusa auprès de Tom et lui dit qu'ils allaient y aller si ils voulaient se dépêcher de rentrer. Alexia qui crût son calvaire terminé, soupira de soulagement.

- Vous allez acheter les fournitures ? fit Samuel.

- Oui, répondit prudemment Ron.

- Oh, et bien ça tombe bien, je devais y aller. Je peux venir avec vous ?

- Bien sur ! acquiesça aussitôt Lena sous l'air figé de sa cousine.

Le jeune garçon alla chercher ses affaires et ils furent prêts à se rendre au chemin de traverse. Les jeunes n'en crurent pas leurs yeux, après tout ils n'y étaient jamais y aller sauf Alexia et Samuel. D'ailleurs celle-ci ne parla pas de tout le chemin écoutant attentivement ce que disait son camarade à ses côtés.

- Alex, ça va ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment remarquant son silence.

- Hein ? Heu…oui, bien sur, ça va. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air…bizarre. A vrai dire c'est depuis la fin de l'année dernière que tu te conduis bizarrement avec moi.

- Pas du tout, répliqua aussitôt la jeune fille. Enfin, je veux dire, non, ça va , je t'assure.

Samuel haussa les épaules.

- Si tu le dis.

- Bon, fit Kathleen, on se sépare, Matthew, Lena, Jayson, Wendy et moi allons chez Mrs guipure puis chez Ollivander. Alexia, Samuel, vous connaissez le chemin, je vous laisse ensemble.

Les deux gryffondors acquiescèrent même si Alexia se sentait un peu nerveuse.

- Puis Ron et Ginny, vous cherchez les plumes, les chaudrons et tout le reste. On se retrouve ici vers…disons deux heures ?

- C'est d'accord, faîtes attention à vous les enfants, recommanda Ginny.

Les petits groupes se séparèrent. Celui de Jayson et les autres allèrent d'abord chez la couturière. Puis Kathleen les laissa et leur demanda de se rendre chez Ollivander tout seuls. Wendy ouvrit doucement la porte du magasin qui tinta suivit des autres. Lena ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Wow, souffla-t-elle, il doit y avoir des milliers de baguettes ici.

- Peut-être plus, remarqua Matthew.

- Vous désirez ? fit une voix qui les fit sursauter.

Un vieil homme se dirigea vers eux et les observa attentivement avant de plisser les yeux.

- Hum, bonjour, commença Wendy. Nous, nous sommes venus chercher…

- Une baguette, finit Matthew.

Le sorcier ne leur répondit pas, se contentant de ne pas les lâcher des yeux. Les quatre commençaient à se sentir gênés sous se regard perçant lorsqu'il détacha enfin ses yeux d'eux.

- Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il vous faut à tous, déclara-t-il.

Il disparut derrière une étagère de boîtes avant de revenir chargé d'une dizaines de cartons.

- D'abord, Miss Weasley.

- Vous, vous connaissez mon nom ? s'étonna Lena.

- Qui ne connais pas vos parents ? Votre père est venu chez moi seulement à sa deuxième année, heureusement pour lui. Quand à votre mère, elle a eu sa baguette par correspondance mais je sais qui elle est. Et enfin, vous êtes peut-être plus célèbre que Mr Potter ici présent.

Un silence suivit ce monologue que Ollivander se chargea de balayer. Il lui prit ses mesures puis fouilla dans un carton.

- Essayer celle-ci. Bois de houx, 37.5 cm avec un cœur de dragon.

Il lui tendit une baguette plutôt fine et d'une couleur prune. Elle la saisit et aussitôt elle lui échappa des mains.

- Non, pas celle là. Je connais peut-être votre nom mais pas votre prénom.

- Lena, je m'appelle Lena.

- Votre nom entier.

La rouquine fut surprise de cet question mais obéi.

- Hum, Lena Cassidy Weasley.

Aussitôt il se précipita dans l'arrière boutique pour ramener une boîte poussiéreuse qui avait dut attendre depuis bien longtemps. Lena regarda ses cousins et son amie qui haussèrent les épaules.

- Tenez, Bois de saule, 32.5 cm avec un crin de licorne.

La baguette était cette fois-ci d'une couleur bleue foncée. Lena la saisit et rien ne se passa. Elle allait bouger quand une vague intense de chaleur enveloppa son corps. Puis une douleur horrible la traversa tel un poignard qui lui transperçait la chair. La douleur fut tellement forte qu'elle lâcha la baguette et se tint la tête. Elle hurla de souffrance sous l'œil apeuré de ses amis mais calme du vendeur. Matthew se précipita sur elle mais une sorte de bouclier le repoussa.

- AIDEZ-LA ! cria Wendy au vieux sorcier qui n'avait pas bougé.

- C'est à elle et elle seule de se libérer de cela, fit-il.

Wendy regarda son amie à genoux, hurlant à s'en casser les cordes vocales. Et sans supporter plus, elle sortit chercher sa marraine. Quand à Lena, elle fut prise de violent spasmes quand elle se figea. Elle vit une lumière intense puis des milliers d'images défilèrent devant ses yeux. Elle ressentit de la colère, puis de la souffrance, puis de la joie, puis de la tristesse, puis de la fierté. Elle vit, des enfants, des maisons, des gens, des millions de gens mais ça ne s'arrêta pas. Elle crut devenir folle sans rien faire mais elle reprit le contrôle de soi. Elle s'écroula au sol, trop bouleversé par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

- Lena ! Lena ! Tu vas bien ? s'affola Jayson suivit de Matthew.

- Oui, oui ça va mieux, haleta-t-elle reprenant son souffle.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir courut 10km sans s'arrêter. Kathleen et Wendy arrivèrent à ce moment.

- Oh par Merlin ! Lena mon cœur, ça va ?

La rouquine acquiesça.

- Que c'est il passé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je, je ne sais pas. J'ai pris la baguette et…et d'un coup j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. En fait à part cette sensation je…je ne m'en rappelle plus.

Kathleen se tourna vers le vendeur.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, je pense que c'est Miss Weasley qui serait la mieux placée pour vous répondre.

- Mais vous n'avez même pas réagi ! s'écria Wendy.

- Que pouvais-je faire ?

- Bon, je crois qu'on devrait oublier cette histoire. Tu es sure que ça va ? fit Kathleen à sa fille.

- Oui maman, ça va. Heu…je fais comment pour la baguette ?

- Prenez-la.

- QUOI ? Vous voulez qu'elle devienne folle c'est ça ? dit Jayson.

- Mr Ollivander à raison, répliqua Lena. Elle a juste provoqué une réaction chez moi, ça ne veut pas dire que cette baguette ne me vas pas. Je veux bien la prendre. J'ai l'impression qu'elle fait déjà partie de moi.

Sa mère fronça les sourcils après cette phrase.

- Très bien, je vous la donne.

Le vendeur se saisit de la baguette et la rangea dans une boîte qu'il remit à la jeune fille.

- Et pour vous ? dit-il en s'adressant aux trois autres.

Ollivander se chargea de Jayson, Matthew et Wendy. En ce qui les concernait rien ne se passa. Ils payèrent et avant de s'en aller, Lena revint dans la boutique pour poser une question au vieux sorcier.

- Monsieur, ma baguette à quelque chose de particulier n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle.

- En effet. Laissez-moi vous raconter une petite histoire. Cette baguette appartenait à une sorcière puissante, très puissante. Il est normal que la puissance de son propriétaire vienne dans sa baguette. Il se trouve que comme cette baguette est bien trop puissante, je ne l'ai jamais mise en vente. Mais il y a quelque chose en vous de similaire avec cette sorcière qui fait que la baguette vous accepte. Et cette chose est en vous, qui s'est réveillé aujourd'hui, lorsque vous avez eu un contact direct avec la magie. La baguette a en quelque sorte reconnu son ancien propriétaire. Souvenez-vous, c'est la baguette qui choisi son propriétaire Miss Weasley, pas le contraire. C'est étrange, je me souviens avoir dit la même chose qu'à votre oncle, Harry Potter. Sa baguette aussi avait une particularité sauf qu'à la différence, vous en avez une plus puissante, bien plus puissante.

- Et qui possédait cette baguette ? osa demander Lena.

- Oh, je pense que c'est à vous de le découvrir. Vous n'êtes pas prête à accepter et à comprendre.

Déçu, Lena sortit du magasin. Ils rejoignirent les autres au point de rendez-vous et retrouvèrent une Alexia plus rouge que rouge mais ne posèrent pas de questions. Par contre, Samuel avait l'air très jovial. Tout le monde rentra et Lena dut subir une deuxième épreuve dans la journée. L'attaque de ses petits cousins qui n'avaient pas perdu de leurs rancœurs.

**oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO**

**Ouf ! c'est enfin fini ! Les chapitres avant leurs entrées à Poudlard sont finies ! enfin me direz vous ! Ce que je suis contente ! lol ! bon, dans le prochain chapitre l'entrée à Poudlard pour chacun de nos sorciers préférés. Puis la rencontre avec les autres nouveaux Persos ! accrochez-vous bien, il y en a plein à retenir ! lol ! Sinon, pour quand ça viendra, ce sera très vite vu que j'ai déjà tapé la plupart des premiers chapitres étant donné ma longue absence ! Voilà, j'ai tout dit, je vous retrouve la prochaine fois ! BIG KISSSSSSOU à tous !**

_**Thi-thi, la fo-folle de ff . net**_


	4. Amis ou ennemis ?

**Titre : La Nouvelle ère**

**Author : Thi-thi**

**Rated : K+**

**Disclaimer : Les Persos d'avant 2010 ne sont pas à moi sauf Kathleen, Rose et le professeur Ackley. Le reste sort de mon imagination débordante !**

**Résumé : **- **Suite de LYA** - **_Nouvelle génération! Les enfants débarquent! Entre humour et romance, drame et rebondissements, suivez la vie des survivants et de leurs progénitures après la guerre! L'aventure ne fait que commencer..._**

- Draco et Hermione Malefoy mariés depuis 12 ans

- Ronald et Kathleen Weasley mariés depuis 11 ans

- Harry et Ginny Potter mariés depuis 11 ans

- Blaise et Rosaline Zabini mariés depuis 11 ans

- Bill et Fleur Weasley

- Fred et Angelina Weasley

- Georges et Christelle Weasley

- Charlie et Anika Weasley

- Percy et Pénélope Weasley

- Rodney et Nymphadora Wilson mariés depuis 9 ans

- Jayson, Jane et Nicholas _11, 6 et 3 ans, enfants de Draco et Hermione_

- Lena, Mathilde, Kyle et Alicia _11, 9, 7 et 2 ans, enfants de Ron et Kathleen_

- Matthew et Liliane _11 et 3 ans, enfants de Harry et Ginny_

- Wendy, Sarah, Natacha, Thomas et Riley _11, 10, 8 et 6 ans, enfants de Blaise et Rose_

- Mélodie et Nathan _13 et 7 ans, enfants de Bill et Fleur_

- Harley _9 ans, enfant de Fred et Angelina_

- Naomi et Gabrielle _9 et 7 ans, enfants de Georges et Christelle _

- Alexia, Sydney et Océane _12 et 5 ans, enfants de Charlie et Anika_

- Susan _10 ans, enfant de Percy et Pénélope_

- Malicia (Lupin) et Yvan _12 et 7 ans, enfants de Rodney et Nymphadora _

**N.d.A : Officiellement 2e chapitre de cette nouvelle fic. Il sera plutôt moyennement long et on n'est pas encore au château mais dans le train. Je voulais absolument cet intermédiaire avant de commencer les vrais aventures. Il faut que vous compreniez un peu qui sont les personnages, que vous sachiez pourquoi, quand, où et comment ? ça va vous présenter les Persos principaux et vous expliquez les relations qu'ils auront avec nos sorciers préférés. C'est pour ça que le titre est comme ça. Ils ne sont pas tous gentils dans ce monde…. **

**A votre lecture,**

**oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO **

_Chapitre 2 : _Amis ou ennemis ?

- MAMAN ! Où est mon pull noir ?

- Lena ! Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que je mets tes pulls dans l'armoire de droite ?

- MERCI !

En cette belle journée de septembre, la maison des Weasley était bien agitée. Lena allait rentrer aujourd'hui à Poudlard et à vrai dire, tout le monde ressentait la même excitation qu'elle. Enfin, presque.

- MATHILDE !

- Quoi encore ?

- Oh rien, continue ta lecture bien confortablement allongée sur ton lit pendant que je prépare mon départ.

- Tu l'as très bien dit, TON départ.

- Tu peux au moins faire semblant d'être triste ! fit Lena.

- Pourquoi ? répliqua sa jeune sœur. Tu vas partir une année pas pendant 20 ans. Et puis je te revois à Noël, c'est plutôt ça qui devrais me rendre triste.

- Très bien, d'accord. Ne compte pas sur moi la prochaine fois que tu auras besoin de mon aide, conclut-elle en claquant la porte de la chambre.

- Ouais, ouais c'est ça.

Lena descendit les marches de l'escalier lourdement pestant contre le scroutt qui lui servait de sœur.

- Et bien, qu'y a-t-il ? demanda son père en la voyant d'un coup de si mauvaise humeur.

- Rien, encore la peste de la famille qui a frappé.

- Oh, répondit tout simplement Ron.

- Tout est prêt chérie ? fit Kathleen en arrivant dans la cuisine.

- Oui, j'ai ma valise, Cunny est dans sa cage…

- Lena, tu ne vas tout de même pas l'emmener avec toi, supplia sa mère.

- Oh que si, c'est mon hibou, vous vous en êtes servi comme hiboux familial, vous allez devoir en prendre un autre.

- A toi de le payer, commenta Kathleen alors à son mari.

Ron roula des yeux quand ils entendirent un grand vacarme venant des escaliers. Kyle les dévalisa avec la valise de sa sœur. Il atterrit lourdement et difficilement.

- Aïe, compatirent ses parents.

- KYLE ! Ma valise ! Ce n'est pas un toboggan, réprimanda Lena.

- D'accord, tu veux bien me sortir de là s'il te plaît ?

La rouquine soupira et l'aida.

- Quelle famille ! marmonna-t-elle.

- Dépêche-toi ma chérie, on va être en retard sinon, fit Kathleen.

- Moi aussi d'ailleurs alors si tu ne veux pas que je rate ta rentrée tu as intérêt à faire vite. Oh et appelle ta sœur, rajouta son père.

Lena se dépêcha de ranger les dernières affaires et quitta sa chambre pour chercher sa cadette.

- Mathilde on y va !

- Pourquoi je dois te suivre, ronchonna-t-elle.

- C'est ça la famille, répliqua la rouquine.

Elles descendirent ensemble et sortirent de la maison.

- Zut, se rappela Kathleen, Mathilde tiens Alicia, j'ai oublié un truc.

La petite dernière s'agrippa aux cheveux de sa sœur en rigolant. Kathleen mit une bonne trentaines de minutes avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Exaspérant les autres qui attendait en étant persuadés d'être en retard. Lorsque leur mère arriva, ils purent enfin partir en voiture jusqu'à la gare.

- Mais où sont-ils ? s'impatienta Jayson.

- Il devrait être là depuis une bonne dizaines de minutes, renchérit Matthew.

- J'espère qu'il n'ont pas eu d'accident, s'inquiéta Wendy.

- Avec oncle Ron comme conducteur, c'est possible, rigola le jeune Potter.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Matthew ! réprimanda sa mère. Ils ont dut être coincés dans les embouteillages.

- Les embouteillages ? s'interloqua Jayson. Tante Ginny, ils sont sorciers. Si c'était le cas, ils pourraient transplaner !

- Ne me fais pas peur comme ça Jayson, dit Ginny réellement inquiète.

- Enfin chérie, tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'ils vont se faire attaquer, commenta Harry. Tu connais ton frère, il n'y a pas plus retardataire que lui.

- J'espère que tu dis vrai.

- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien leur arriver ?

- Tu as raison, je ne devrais pas…

- Les voilà ! s'écria Wendy sous le soupir de soulagement de Ginny.

- Excusez-nous du retard, il y a eu un petit problème, fit Ron en foudroyant sa femme du regard.

- Que veux-tu j'ai failli oublier une chose capitale, se contenta de dire cette dernière.

- Trêve de paroles, le train va bientôt partir, déclara Harry.

- Où sont Hermione et Draco ? demanda Kathleen.

- Ils ne devrait pas tarder. Ils nous ont laissés Jayson car Jane a fait une crise et donc ils ont dut aller à Sainte Mangouste. Ça ne devrait pas durer trop longtemps.

- Oh non, elle en a encore fait une ?

- Oui, ce matin.

- Si on y allait, le train part dans cinq minutes.

- Je ne veux pas partir sans m'assurer que Jane va bien, fit Jayson.

- Je reste avec toi, dit Matthew.

- Pas la peine, les voilà, sourit Lena.

Jayson se précipita sur sa jeune sœur qui avait l'air en pleine forme.

- Ça va ?demanda-t-il.

- Oui, ils m'ont donnés un truc infecte mais ça va. Il paraît que mon taux de sucres a encore monté en flèche. Je n'avais pas fais ma prise d'insuline aussi.

- Elle nous a bien fait peur, à savoir qu'en plus ces médicomages disent encore et encore que ce n'est pas normal. Comme si on ne le savait pas, s'énerva Draco.

Jayson savait bien lui. Le jour où il avait dut affronter la dure réalité des choses. Sa sœur, la seule qu'il avait, était gravement atteinte d'une maladie moldue, le diabète. En temps normal, ce n'était pas très grave mais rajouté au fait qu'elle était une sorcière, le diabète avait mal réagi au sang sorcier et a développé une maladie cinq fois plus grave. Elle devait toujours faire attention et chaque soir, elle devait prendre une piqûre d'insuline, plus un traitement sorcier. Draco et Hermione n'avait pas le droit à une goutte d'insuline de trop ou de mettre trop de sucres dans un aliment au risque de tuer leur fille unique. Ils vivaient chaque jour un calvaire soutenus par la famille entière mais pour Jane, cela avait toujours été dure à accepter.

Le train sonna et tout le monde durent se dire au revoir. Les embrassades fut émouvantes et les mères pleurèrent sous l'œil exaspéré de leurs maris. Avant de monter chacun eu un petit pincement au cœur.

- Fait attention à toi ma belle, fit Jayson. Promets-moi de m'écrire souvent.

- Je te le promets grand frère, promis la petite fille de 6 ans.

Jayson la serra très fort dans ses bras.

- Je peux venir avec toi, demanda Liliane à son grand frère.

- Lily, je veux bien tu sais, mais je ne peux pas, se désola Matthew.

- Tu vas me manquer, ne pars pas, pleura-t-elle.

Matthew fut émue par la tendresse et la tristesse de sa petite sœur et la prit dans ses bras. Il lui chanta la petite berceuse qu'il lui chantait à chaque fois qu'elle était triste.

- _Lullaby, and good night,  
With pink roses bedight,  
With lilies overspread,  
Is my baby's sweet head._

_Lay you down now, and rest,  
May your slumber be blessed!  
Lay you down now, and rest,  
May thy slumber be blessed! _

Liliane sourit et embrassa son frère en s'accrochant à lui.

- Tu m'écriras hein ?

- Mais bien sur ma petite fée.

- Je t'aime Matthew, dit sincèrement la petite.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

- Sois sage Lena, fit Ron.

- Oui papa, se lassa-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers la poussette de sa petite sœur et la prit.

- Au revoir toi, grandis vite et sois sage. Embête bien Mathilde pour moi.

Alicia rigola et essaya de parler.

- Bauboi…yella, bauboi llena…zou zou

Lena rit et lui fit une bisou.

- Au revoir à toi aussi.

Elle déposa sa petite sœur et se dirigea vers le train.

- Soyez sage les petits monstres. Pas de bêtises n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui Wendy, on va être sage comme des images.

La jeune fille leur fit un clin d'œil et embrassèrent ses jumeaux préférés avant de rejoindre Matthew, Jayson et Lena et de dirent une dernière fois au revoir à toute la famille. Alexia et Malicia, la fille de Nymphadora, étaient déjà montées depuis longtemps.

- Ça fait bizarre de partir non ?fit Wendy

- Oui, bizarre…acquiesça Lena.

Les quatre regardèrent le train partir et leurs parents les saluer de la mains. Ils disparurent petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne les virent plus.

- Bon, on va chercher un compartiment ? proposa Jayson.

- Allons-y.

Ils en cherchèrent un vide tout réfléchissant. Lena fut un moment dans ses pensées et percuta quelqu'un le faisant tomber.

- Oh désolé, ça va ? fit-elle.

- Oui, ça va. Regardez un peu où vous marchez la prochaine fois, rigola-t-il.

C'était un jeune garçon de son âge aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux noisette. Lena lui tendit la main pour le relever mais à ce contact elle le lâcha et se figea quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait eu un moment de blocage.

- Désolé, une deuxième fois, s'excusa-t-elle sincèrement.

- C'est moi qui devrais perdre mes moyens devant une aussi jolie fille, il semble que c'est le contraire, dit-il.

La rouquine fut piquée par cette phrase et s'offusqua de la franchise du garçon.

- Je n'ai pas perdu mes moyens devant…devant, oh laissons tomber, un idiot de plus sur cette planète !

- Et une femme de plus qui n'apprécie pas les compliments.

- C'était un compliment ça ?

- Lena ? Que se passe-t-il ? intervint Jayson suivit de Wendy et Matthew.

- Rien, un idiot qui va je le pense bien m'exaspérer.

- Quoi ? se confus le blond.

- Votre amie exagère, je n'ai fais que lui complimenter et elle…

- Ce n'était pas un compliment ! répéta Lena.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda Jayson.

- Daniel, Daniel Jones. Danny pour les intimes.

- Ce que nous ne deviendrons jamais, donc, laissons ce…cette personne et allons chercher un compartiment, déclara Lena.

- Voyons Lena, il a l'air sympa, fit son cousin.

- Jayson a raison, renchérit Matthew.

La jeune Weasley s'en choqua et regarda Wendy qui ne sut quoi dire.

- Il n'est pas méchant, commenta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Très bien, vous avez gagné, soupira la rouquine.

- Génial, tu as un compartiment ? demanda Matthew.

- Oui, il n'y a personne.

- Ah en fait, moi c'est Matthew Potter, le blond, c'est Jayson Malefoy, elle c'est Wendy Zabini et celle à qui tu as eu faire c'est Lena, Lena…

- Weasley, finit Daniel. Elle est rousse.

- Tout les roux ne sont pas des Weasley, répliqua-t-elle.

- Je l'ai aussi déduit par le fait que si tu es avec un Potter et un Malefoy, tu es bien une Weasley.

La discussion s'arrêta là et les cinq jeunes gens allèrent dans le compartiment.

- Tu sais, ça fait plaisir que quelqu'un ne crie lorsqu'on leur dit que nous sommes des Potter ou des Weasley, fit Matthew.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, vous n'êtes pas célèbres par votre plein gré. Mais je dois vous dire que les autres n'auront peut-être pas le même avis que moi. Si vous voulez mon opinion, ils vont vous sauter dessus dès qu'ils sauront qui vous êtes, dit Danny.

- On doit tout de même t'avertir. Etre ami avec quelqu'un de la famille Potter porte malheur, informa Jayson.

- Tu me fais penser à écrire mon testament, réfléchi sérieusement le brun.

- Ça y est on t'adopte, rigola le blond. Dis tu rentres à Poudlard pour la première fois ?

- Oui.

- Super !

Les garçons s'amusèrent entre eux, laissant Wendy et Lena seules entre filles.

- Je trouve qu'il est plutôt sympa et très mignon, observa Wendy.

Lena s'étouffa.

- Quoi ? Tu rigoles ?

- Pas du tout.

- Si tu le dis, soupira-t-elle.

Le trajet se passa lentement. Lorsque la dame au chariot de bonbons arriva, tout le monde se jeta sur elle.

- Danny, tu aimes le quidditch ? demanda Jayson.

Au mot quidditch, Lena se redressa automatiquement alors qu'à la banquette d'en face, Wendy se tassa.

- Si j'aimes le quidditch ? Je n'aimes pas le quidditch, j'adore !

- Ah oui ? s'intéressa la rouquine. Dans quel poste tu évolues ?

- Poursuiveur, répondit le garçon.

- Intéressant…

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Il se trouve que moi aussi j'évolues dans ce poste. Si nous ne serons pas dans la même maison, ce dont j'espère, j'aurais hâte de me mesurer à toi, expliqua-t-elle.

- Et bien, je veux bien me battre contre une fille.

- Ne la prends pas de haut, c'est un conseil, fit Jayson. Moi aussi j'évolue au poste de poursuiveur et je peux t'assurer qu'elle a un talent. C'est une joueuse très douée.

- Je ne sous-estimes jamais mes adversaires. Surtout si se sont des filles.

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et laissa apparaître un groupe de filles. Celle qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte était une jeune fille très belle. Et pourtant elle ne devait pas avoir 12 ans. Un charme incontesté lui échappait. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en couettes basses et la frange coupée frontalement lui donnait l'air d'une petite enfant. Elle avait une sucette rouge dans la bouche et semblait se régaler. Mais dans ce visage, un détail contredisait l'image d'ange qu'elle reflétait, ses yeux couleur ciel étaient plus glacés que l'air froid hivernale. Un sourire mauvais était installé sur ses lèvres rouge sang. La phrase « Le diable au visage d'ange », lui allait parfaitement bien.

- Tiens, tiens. Ne serait ce pas les célèbres fils à papa ? fit-elle froidement. Quel honneur de vous accueillir cette année.

- On a pas besoin de filles dans ton genre dans ce compartiment, dit Lena en se levant de son siège.

La blonde enleva la sucette de sa bouche et son sourire disparut.

- Weasley c'est ça ? Facile à deviner. Que veux-tu dire par les filles dans mon genre ? Celle qui sont riches et belles comme moi c'est ça ? Et pas nul et pauvres comme toi et tes parents.

- Et toi, c'est Miss Crétine ton nom ? répliqua Lena, les poings serrés.

- Non, désolé de te décevoir, je m'appelle Elisabeth, Elisabeth Kinley.

- Kinley ? comme Karl Kinley ? s'étonna Jayson.

Elisabeth tourna son attention vers le blond et remettant sa sucette dans sa bouche l'observa intensément avec ses yeux électrisant. Jayson soutint le regard. Un Malefoy reste un Malefoy.

- Vraiment comme Karl Kinley ? repris Daniel.

Elisabeth rompis le contact visuel et se tourna cette fois vers Daniel et un sourire orna son visage.

- Oui, sa fille.

- Karl Kinley ? dit Wendy. Qui est-ce ?

- Conseiller ministériel en France. On a déménagé et maintenant il fait parti de la haute société des…des sangs purs, expliqua Daniel.

- Exactement. Toi tu devrais être un Malefoy. Non ? demanda-t-elle en s'adressant à Jayson. J'ai vu ton père dans le journal. Même visage, même regard.

- Pas seulement un Malefoy, commenta-t-il.

- Oui, ta mère, une…sorcière d'ascendance moldue. La grande Hermione Granger, directrice du département de la justice. Mon père devrait bientôt être un de ses fonctionnaires.

- On se fiche pas mal de ton père, et si tu veux bien dégager de notre compartiment, tout le monde irait mieux, s'énerva Lena.

- Fais attention à tes paroles Weasley, menaça Elisabeth.

- Tu crois peut être que j'ai peur de toi ? ricana la jeune Weasley.

- Tu devrais.

Sur ce, Elisabeth et ses amies s'en allèrent en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte. Lena se rassit, fulminant encore.

- Et bien, elle m'a l'air bien coriace cette fille, commenta Daniel.

- Et très belle, ajouta Jayson. Elle a des yeux…incroyables.

- Ça va, vous avez fini ? Dites aussi que c'est un ange ! tempêta la rouquine en se levant pour sortir suivit de Wendy qui lui courut après.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? s'interloqua Matthew. Depuis qu'on est là elle ne cesse de faire des sautes d'humeur.

- Elle est légèrement remontée, ça devrait s'arranger.

En effet, une vingtaines de minutes après ce petit incident, Lena revint s'excuser auprès de ses amis sans tout autant accorder un regard à Danny. Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence. Chacun attendant l'arrivée à Poudlard.

**oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO **

**Troisième Chapitre terminé ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Bien ou pas bien ? Alors, qui est donc cette mystérieuse jeune fille ? Elisabeth Kinley, qui est-elle vraiment ? Cette réponse elle viendra dans longtemps ! lol ! Sinon, Daniel Jones, deuxième Persos important après Elisabeth ou peut être dans le même grade. Voilà, des nouvelles questions que vous vous posez. DES REVIEWS REVIEWS ! lol ! a la prochaine !**

**Thi-thi, la fo-folle de ff . net**


	5. Poudlard, ma nouvelle maison

**Titre : La Nouvelle ère**

**Author : Thi-thi**

**Rated : K+**

**Disclaimer : Les Persos d'avant 2010 ne sont pas à moi sauf Kathleen, Rose et le professeur Ackley. Le reste sort de mon imagination débordante !**

**Résumé : **- **Suite de LYA** - **_Nouvelle génération! Les enfants débarquent! Entre humour et romance, drame et rebondissements, suivez la vie des survivants et de leurs progénitures après la guerre! L'aventure ne fait que commencer..._**

- Draco et Hermione Malefoy mariés depuis 12 ans

- Ronald et Kathleen Weasley mariés depuis 11 ans

- Harry et Ginny Potter mariés depuis 11 ans

- Blaise et Rosaline Zabini mariés depuis 11 ans

- Bill et Fleur Weasley

- Fred et Angelina Weasley

- Georges et Christelle Weasley

- Charlie et Anika Weasley

- Percy et Pénélope Weasley

- Rodney et Nymphadora Wilson mariés depuis 9 ans

- Jayson, Jane et Nicholas _11, 6 et 3 ans, enfants de Draco et Hermione_

- Lena, Mathilde, Kyle et Alicia _11, 9, 7 et 2 ans, enfants de Ron et Kathleen_

- Matthew et Liliane _11 et 3 ans, enfants de Harry et Ginny_

- Wendy, Sarah, Natacha, Thomas et Riley _11, 10, 8 et 6 ans, enfants de Blaise et Rose_

- Mélodie et Nathan _13 et 7 ans, enfants de Bill et Fleur_

- Harley _9 ans, enfant de Fred et Angelina_

- Naomi et Gabrielle _9 et 7 ans, enfants de Georges et Christelle _

- Alexia, Sydney et Océane _12 et 5 ans, enfants de Charlie et Anika_

- Susan _10 ans, enfant de Percy et Pénélope_

- Malicia (Lupin) et Yvan _12 et 7 ans, enfants de Rodney et Nymphadora _

**N.d.A : Ce troisième chapitre je voulais vous l'offrir avant la fin de l'année! Quoi de plus merveilleux que de vous le donner la veille de noël? Beau cadeaux n'est-ce pas? Alors trêve de bla-bla, je vous souhaite à tous: JOYEUX NOËL!!!!**

**RAR** :

**_Ptitoon_ : Merci, ça fait plaisir de savoir que ma fic plaît! J'espère que tu continueras à me suivre**

**_Opalyne_ : Et ouais je sais trois chapitres d'un coup c'est incroyable! MAis je vous devais bien ça! lol!**

**_'tite mione _: triste? Oui, c'est vrai, c'est un peu mélancolique! Mais non, ils sont pas des tricheurs (quoi que...). Dans quels maisons ils seront répartis? Tu vas bientôt le savoir...**

**_hina95_ : merci, je me donne pour faire une suite correct et ce genre d'encouragement me fait vraiment plaisir!**

**_hermione2b_ : la même chose! JE crois que tu comprendras mieux maintenant avec les noms.**

**_Shyhu_ : ton com m'a vraiment fait marrer! j'ai besoin de ce genre de délire pour me rebouster!!! merci!**

**A votre lecture et encore BONNES FETES!**

**oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO**

_Chapitre 3_ : Poudlard, ma nouvelle maison

_Lena_

Depuis toute petite, aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours adoré la magie. Bon, on peut dire qu'étant une sorcière c'est normal. Mais dans certains cas, des gens se maudissent d'être un être magique pour mille et une raisons. Moi, j'aime ça ! OK, il y a des choses là dedans que je ne considère pas vraiment, comme les araignées géantes et autres animaux horribles ou encore la magie noire, mais mis à part ces deux points et en règle générale, la magie c'est ma passion. Et comme toute petite fille plongée dans l'univers magique, j'étais émerveillée à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard. Poudlard. Le rêve de tout jeune sorcier ou sorcière. Le lieu où vous avez envie de vous rendre à tout prix ! Alors évidemment, le jour de votre onzième anniversaire, vous attendez avec une impatience sans bornes votre lettre celle qui déterminera si oui ou non vous êtes un sorcier. Et quand vous la recevez, après avoir rongé la moitié de votre main, un bonheur immense s'empare de vous. C'est ce que j'ai exactement ressenti, et aujourd'hui me retrouver dans ce train à destination de cette école qui représente un lieu fort pour moi, me rempli de joie. D'ailleurs à ce propos je suis plutôt rassurée de ne pas être seule. Wendy, Jayson et Matthew sont avec moi et je peux m'en trouver heureuse. On va dire que je suis sereine même si l'excitation est à son comble. Le train vient de s'arrêter, dans le compartiment on se regarde tous. Sans un mot, dans un silence religieux on sort de la cabine. Dehors, Hagrid, un ami de mes parents, fait signe aux premières années de se diriger vers lui. Je retiens à peine un éclat de rire quand je vois la tête pas rassurée des autres enfants. Moi, mes cousins, Wendy et accessoirement Danny nous dirigeons vers le géant pour essayer de leur faire savoir qu'il est inoffensif. C'est vrai, Hagrid a toujours été là pour notre famille, c'est quelqu'un que mon père aime beaucoup tout comme oncle Harry.

- Bonjour vous quatre, heureux d'être ici ? nous dit-il.

- Oh oui, répondis-je.

Il sourit dans sa barbe et fait un signe de la main à tous le monde et nous dirige vers un lac. Des barques attendaient près du rivage. On en prend un et nous voilà en route pour l'école. Alors que je parle avec Wendy de l'utilité des moyens aériens pour se rendre à Poudlard plutôt que marins, elle ouvre grand les yeux et me coupe inconsciemment dans mon discours. J'étais en fait, tourné vers elle donc de dos au sens du courant. Et lorsque je me retourna, je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir la même réaction que celle de ma meilleure amie. Mes parents m'avaient souvent parler de Poudlard comme un lieu magnifique et splendide. A vrai dire, le spectacle qui s'offrait à nous était beaucoup plus beau que je ne pourrais le décrire. Le château se dressait au sommet d'une falaise telle un monument essentiel au paysage, les étoiles éclairait la bâtisse lui donnant l'aspect le plus irréel qu'il soit. Son ombre dansait sur l'eau et le mot qui me vint à cet instant fut « _magique_ ».

_Jayson_

Je ne sais pas si l'effet que cet image du château a sur moi est la même pour d'autres. Apparemment oui. J'ai bien vu cette lueur dans les yeux de ma chère cousine. Je parierais sur le fait qu'elle est présente dans les miens. Lena et moi avons un point en commun, Poudlard. En fait, ce lieu est le lieu où nos parents ses sont découverts, aimés. C'est pour ça qu'il compte autant pour nous. Mais contrairement à moi elle veut surtout faire ses preuves pour se démontrer et ne pas être seulement la fille de Kathleen et Ron mais elle même, Lena Weasley. Je compte sur ma cousine pour leur montrer de quoi elle est capable. Je ne connais pas une personne aussi vive et battante qu'elle, c'est pour ça que je l'aime tant. Je marche maintenant avec elle et les autres vers la porte du château. Cela me fait une impression bizarre, comme si mon destin était à jamais lié à cet endroit. Ma vie, c'est désormais ici, je viens juste de m'en rendre compte. Mais je ne serais pas seul. Je sais que je vais vivre une aventure extraordinaire, ici, et inconsciemment j'espère que je serais aussi heureux que mes parents l'ont été à Poudlard. C'est étonnant mais Jane, Nicholas et les autres me manquent déjà pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de les sentir si près et si loin en même temps. Car j'ai l'impression que ma maison est désormais ici. Oui, _ma maison_.

Wendy 

J'ai toujours pensé que il ne pouvait y avoir plus bel image que celle d'un ciel étoilé, un soir d'hiver lorsque soleil vient juste de s'éteindre. Je me suis trompé. Pourtant à première vue, Poudlard peut paraître banal et ordinaire pour une école de magie. Un château, grand, robuste et imposant. Mais le reflet de ce tableau me semble si beau sans savoir pourquoi. Peut être que j'ai toujours rêvé de me retrouver ici, rêver d'être une sorcière. Je n'ai jamais été aussi forte et belle que Lena, pas aussi doué et intelligent que Jayson et pas aussi drôle et gentil que Matthew mais aujourd'hui je peux me démarquer, vivre ma vie à Poudlard. Je crois que j'aime déjà cet endroit. C'est si beau. Aussi beau que dans mes rêves. En fait j'ai l'impression d'être dans un de ces rêves que je fais si souvent. Plus je m'approche du château plus un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Je suis fière, oui fière de ce que je vais devenir car je sais déjà que je vais vivre quelque chose d'incroyable et malgré tout je la partagerais encore et toujours avec ma seule famille, _mes amis_.

Matthew 

Lorsque je vois tout ces yeux braqués sur moi, je n'ai qu'une envie, fuir. Mais aujourd'hui, cette envie c'est envolée étrangement. Je ne vois plus que la porte devant moi, cette grande porte que je me vois déjà franchir chaque jour que je passerais ici, ce lieu où mon père a évolué, où mon père a vécu. Il m'a toujours dit que Poudlard avait été sa seule et unique vrai famille. Sa maison. Il me répétait inlassablement ce que ce lieu représentait pour lui. Je veux aussi pouvoir dire plus grand à mon fils ce qu'il représente pour moi. Voilà pourquoi je veux vivre à fond cette nouvelle aventure. _Notre aventure._

Le groupe de première année s'arrêtèrent devant la grande porte, fascinés. Puis comme par magie, la porte s'ouvrit les laissant découvrir et entrer dans le lieu qui allait devenir, leur deuxième maison. Hagrid les laissa là et peu après une femme vint à eux. Elle était grande et belle, au regard sympathique. Ses cheveux blonds attachés en un chignon sévère contrastant mal avec son visage doux. Tous les élèves, à l'exception de certains comme Elisabeth Kinley, furent intimidés devant elle car tout son être respirait la magie pur. Lena sourit en voyant sa mère qui lui renvoya discrètement son sourire. Elle en était réellement fière. Kathleen leur fit signe de la suivre. Les élèves se pressèrent et contemplèrent le décor. Le hall d'entrée du château était si grand et le plafond si haut qu'on n'arrivait à peine à l'apercevoir. Des torches enflammés étaient fixées aux murs de pierre et un somptueux escaliers de marbre permettait de monter les étages.

Guidés par Kathleen qui ne s'était pas encore présenté, ils traversèrent l'immense salle au sol dallé et entrèrent dans une petite salle réservée aux élèves de première année. Jayson entendait la rumeur de centaines de voix qui lui parvenaient à travers une porte située sur sa gauche. Les autres élèves devaient déjà être là, Alexia et Samuel par exemple. Les élèves restèrent debout en silence, se lançant des regards autour d'eux, un peu inquiets.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit enfin leur « guide ». Je suis le professeur Kathleen Weasley, votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et directrice de la maison des Serpentard. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard, la maison que je préside. Pendant votre année, à chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats vous ferez apporter des points à votre maison, mais si au contraire, vous enfreignez le règlement, votre maison en subira les conséquences. À la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons. La Cérémonie de répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Aucune question ?

Personne ne répondit.

- Très bien, je reviendrais vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt, attendez-moi en silence, conclut-elle en partant.

A peine le professeur partit qu'un soupir bruyant de lassitude s'éleva. Lena se retourna comme les autres pour faire face à Elisabeth Kinley.

- Weasley…Weasley, murmura-t-elle assez fort pour attirer l'attention de tous. Mais oui ! ne serait ce pas ta génitrice Weasley ?

Lena ne répondit même pas et se contenta de se retourner.

- Tu réponds bien à ma question. Mais dis moi, elle est directrice de la maison des Serpentard. Que c'est étonnant, siffla-t-elle. Se pourrait-il qu'une Weasley comme toi aille à Serpentard mais pas à Gryffondor ?

- Ma mère est bien allé à Serpentard et c'était bien la seule qui amenait de la chaleur dans cette maison, piqua Lena. Avec quelques exceptions, rajouta-t-elle en regardant Jayson et Wendy.

- N'empêche que comme je me retrouverais là bas, j'aurais malheureusement les faveurs de ta chère maman.

- Pense ce que tu veux, elle reste tout de même ma mère, répliqua la jeune Weasley.

- Fais attention à tes menaces ma chère, tu risques de le regretter, dit la blonde en remettant une sucette dans sa bouche.

- Sache qu'elle est aussi ma tante et que si par malheur tu fais du mal à sa fille, ce sera à moi que tu devras faire des menaces, intervint Jayson lentement.

Elisabeth lui adressa un regard amusé et ne rajouta rien. Elle était impressionné par le calme avec lequel il affrontait ce genre de situation. Mais cette petite discussion fut interrompue par le retour de leur professeur leur annonçant de la suivre. Ils arrivèrent devant une double porte assez robuste qui ouvrait sur la Grande Salle et que Kathleen ouvrit à l'aide de sa baguette. Comme un écho, des « Oooh » résonnèrent dans la file des élèves de première année. L'endroit était étrange et magnifique. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables autour desquelles les autres étudiants étaient déjà assis, devant des assiettes et des gobelets d'or. Au bout de la salle, les professeurs avaient pris place autour d'une autre table. Le professeur Weasley avança vers la table des professeurs et les élèves suivirent, intimidés par les regards de toute l'école. A ce moment là, toutes les têtes se levèrent et une autre exclamation retentit. Le plafond magique, pensa Jayson et Matthew en se regardant du coin de l'œil. Puis tout le monde s'arrêta et ils observèrent devant eux leur professeur placer un tabouret avec un chapeaux déformé et d'une vieille apparence. Tout les élèves pointèrent leurs regard sur le chapeaux pointu qui d'un coup les fit sursauter en bougeant. Il se redressa et une fine ouverture apparut comme un sorte de bouche. Abasourdis, ils virent le chapeau chanter :

_Quand vient l'heure de répartir_

_Me voilà sortit de mon vieux placard_

_Pour pouvoir choisir_

_La maison la plus appropriée à ces petits roublards _

_A Poudlard je suis le roi_

_Le temps d'un soir, le temps d'un choix_

_Je vais ouvrir votre cœur_

_Afin de pouvoir vous donner un bonheur_

_Et sachez que cette année_

_Sera une année bien chargée_

_De surprises et de secrets_

_D'amour et d'amitié_

_Choisissez votre camp _

_A partir de maintenant_

_Gryffondor ?_

_Peut être pour les plus courageux et les plus forts_

_A Poufsouffle ?_

_Retenez votre souffle_

_Il faut être juste et loyal_

_Et d'une patience proverbiale_

_Serdaigle peut être, _

_Si vous voulez tout connaître_

_Mais si Serpentard vous préférez _

_Malins et curieux vous serez._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

Pour que je puisse savoir dans quel maison 

_Tu seras le plus bon !_

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement suivi sa chanson. Le chapeau s'inclina pour saluer les quatre tables puis il s'immobilisa à nouveau. Certains élèves soupirèrent en sachant qu'il fallait juste essayer le chapeau. Le professeur Weasley demanda le silence et reprit la parole.

- Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous mettrez le choixpeau sur votre tête et vous serez répartis dans votre maison. Amberson Ben !

Un garçon de petite taille et pas très rassuré s'avança vers le tabouret et s'assit. Il ferma les yeux et soudain le choixpeau cria :

- GRYFFONDOR !

Aussitôt des applaudissements éclatèrent du côté de la table au milieu de la salle. Tandis que Ben se dirigeait vers la table le professeur appela Andrew Beckett.

- Tu penses que je vais aller où ? demanda Danny à Jayson.

- Poufsouffle, répondit Lena à sa place, tu es bien trop bête.

- Et toi très gentille, s'amusa-t-il.

- Je ne plaisante pas, Poufsouffle t'irais très bien, répliqua-t-elle.

- Et toi, je suppose que tu voudrais Gryffondor, je me trompes ? interrogea le garçon, tandis que Chase Liberty allait à Serdaigle.

- Effectivement, ça te pose un problème ? répondit sèchement Lena.

- Moi non, mais si je m'y trouves c'est à toi que ça poserait un problème.

- Espèce de…je ne trouves pas de mots qui puisse te qualifier, tellement tu es…

- Adorable ? Oui je sais, on me le dit souvent, se moqua Danny.

Davids Billie, et Golsein Stacy venaient d'être envoyées à Gryffondor quand le professeur appela Ingrey Lenny qui fut envoyé à Serpentard.

- Adorable ? Tu rigoles, ironisa Lena. Tu es prétentieux.

- Prétentieux moi ?

- Oui, et en plus tu…

- Jones Daniel !

L'intéressé adressa un sourire d'excuse à la rouquine qui se contenta de croiser les bras. Il vint s'asseoir sur le tabouret et le professeur mit le chapeau sur sa tête. Jayson et Matthew furent un peu étonné de voir Danny éclater de rire tout seul. Puis le chapeau cria :

- GRYFFONDOR !

L'air choqué et effondré de Lena à ce moment précis fit rire les trois garçons et Daniel ne manqua pas de lui adresser un clin d'œil moqueur. Les élèves passèrent et certains choix n'étonnèrent pas les cousins. Tel que l'envoi d'Elisabeth Kinley à Serpentard. Par contre lorsque Jayson fut appelé, l'assemblé à part justement ses amis, furent étonnés voir vraiment étonnés.

- Malefoy Jayson !

Le blond vint s'asseoir et les yeux furent braqués sur lui, c'était en effet le premier des enfants Potter/Malefoy/Weasley à passer. Alors que Jayson attendait une voix résonna dans sa tête : « _Oooh, Jayson Malefoy. Je t'attendais._ » Le jeune garçon fut légèrement surpris. « _Ta mère a beaucoup apporté à ton intelligence, rajouté à celui de ton père…je me demandes bien où tu serais le mieux. J'ai vraiment envie de te placer à Serpentard, mais..je ne sais pas, j'aimerais te voir évoluer avec tes propres choix et non ce qui devrais t'être prévu._ » Ce qui m'est prévu ? s'étonna Jayson. « _Tu es un Malefoy, Jayson. Un Malefoy est toujours allé à Serpentard dans n'importe quel circonstance. Mais pour une fois je voudrais que l'habitude ne soit plus de ce monde. Voilà pourquoi je vais t'envoyer à…_ »

- GRYFFONDOR !

D'abord un silence s'imposa dans la salle avant que Alexia, Samuel et Danny applaudirent suivi après de leur camarades. Kathleen adressa un sourire à son neveu. Un Malefoy à Gryffondor, à graver dans les anales !

- Peterson Frederick !

- POUFSOUFFLE !

Quand arriva le tour de Matthew, ce ne fut pas une énorme surprise qu'il fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Lena aussi, bien qu'elle fut chamboulé par ce que le choixpeau lui avait dit.

« _Lena, tu es une personne exceptionnellement fabuleuse. Je sais déjà où je vais te mettre mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu veux tellement aller à Gryffondor._ »

- Depuis que je suis toute petite je rêve d'aller dans la maison qui a accueilli tout les Weasley, répondit-elle comme si c'était évident.

_« Mais tu n'en ai pas une Lena. _»

- Pas une ? Je ne suis pas quoi ?

« _Une Weasley. Tu n'es pas une Weasley, tu ne le seras peut être jamais_. »

- Quoi ?

« _Le temps viendra où tu comprendra, comme le temps où tu feras face à ton destin. Mais tu es bien trop jeune, et tu n'es pas prête à affronter les choses aujourd'hui. Je pense que Gryffondor t'apporteras bien le courage dont tu as besoin cependant les réponses à tes questions, tu les trouveras ailleurs qu'ici. _»

- Affronter quoi ? Comprendre quoi ? Je ne comprends rien.

« _Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard. Mais maintenant…_ »

- GRYFFONDOR !

Lena se leva et essaya de sourire à sa mère sans succès, la tête bien trop remplie de questions. Wendy fut elle aussi envoyée à Gryffondor pour le bonheur de chacun et la belle rouquine oublia un instant ses préoccupations. Puis lorsque la dernière élève, en l'occurrence Wendy, fut répartie, le professeur Weasley emporta le chapeaux et se plaça à la table des professeurs. Le directeur ou plutôt la directrice prit la parole peu après.

- Bonsoir à tous ! dit Célestine Ackley. Vous devez sûrement tous savoir qui je suis, je ne me présenterais donc que pour ceux qui sont dans l'ignorance. Je suis le professeur Ackley, directrice de Poudlard. Je vais juste vous faire un bref discours car je laisserais l'essentiel pour la fin du dîner. Déjà je voudrais souhaiter la bienvenue à nos jeunes élèves. Puis vous faire savoir que nos préfets-en-chef cette année sont Mr Poffrey de Poufsouffle et Miss Stone de Gryffondor. Voilà. Bonne appétit.

Elle claqua des mains et des repas succulents apparurent sur les tables sous les yeux émerveillés des élèves. Les garçons se jetèrent automatiquement dessus.

- Ce sont de vrais porcs, fit Lena en voyant Matthew manger une cuisse de poulet comme un loup affamé.

- Voupouchez pas compchandre les chilles, dit Jayson. Chon a faim.

- Je ne comprends peut être pas effectivement, murmura-t-elle dégoûtée en posant sa fourchette.

Une fille aux cheveux blonds rit à ses côtés.

- Hum, excuse-moi. C'est que, ils me rappellent mon frère, dit-elle.

- Ton frère ? demanda Wendy.

- Oui, Clark, il est là bas.

Elle montra un jeune homme blond en bout de table qui se goinfrait sous le regard exaspéré d'une jeune fille de son âge à ses côtés.

- Oui, je vois.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Briana Steward, je suis nouvelle.

- Enchantée, Lena…

- Weasley, finit-elle, je sais. Et toi tu es Wendy.

Cette dernière hocha la tête affirmativement.

- Le blond c'est Jayson, le garçon aux cheveux mal coiffés c'est Matthew et l'autre c'est Danny, ajouta-t-elle.

- Je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance. A vrai dire, je suis contente de me faire des amis.

- Nous aussi Briana.

La jeune fille sourit et elles se mirent à parler de tout et de rien. Lena et Wendy apprirent qu'elle était une fille d'origine moldue et que son frère et elle étaient les seuls sorciers de leur famille, enfin « sauf si ma petite sœur est aussi une sorcière », disait-elle. Les filles purent remarquer combien Briana était bavarde mais elle était très gentille. Lorsque les plats et les dessert eurent disparu, Célestine Ackley se leva et le silence se fit dans la salle.

- Maintenant que vous êtes biens rassasié, je voudrais à présent vous dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est formellement interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt interdite qui ne porte pas son nom pour rien. Mr Rusard, notre concierge m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. Et aussi, et je pense que cela s'applique à tout le monde, les objets venant du magasin de farces et attrapes made in Weasley, sont bannis d'ici. Une sanction sera donné à chaque élève les utilisants. La liste des objets interdits sont inscris sur le panneau d'affichage à l'entrée. Ensuite, en ce qui concerne les sélections pour le Quidditch – Lena se redressa et tendit l'oreille comme à peu près tout les élèves de Poudlard, à part peut être une fois de plus Wendy –, cela se fera à partir de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devra en référer au professeur de vol Mr Herald qui a volontiers prit la place de Madame Bibine cette année et pour les années à venir. Bonne chance professeur.

Le nouveau professeur de vol fit un grand effet sur la population féminine de Poudlard, en effet il était grand, bien bâti et très mignon. La directrice soupira et réclama le silence.

- Et enfin, je voudrais que vous écoutiez attentivement. A partir de cette année, un nouveau cours sera mis en fonction.

Cette fois, un murmure bruyant s'éleva dans toute la salle.

- Silence ! Très bien, ce cours aura pour professeurs des Aurors qualifiés. C'est en fait un cours de défense mais singulièrement différent d'un cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Ce sera juste la pratique mais plus avancée. Les Aurors ne sont pas très nombreux de nos jours, ils veulent donc recruter plus de monde et donc montrer que ce métier est mieux que l'on ne croit. C'est pourquoi, ce cours ne sera donné…qu'aux 5e année.

Aussitôt des cris fusèrent.

- Ce n'est pas juste, disait une jeune fille.

- Nous aussi on veut le faire, répliqua un autre.

Plusieurs élèves hurlèrent leur mécontentement. Le professeur Ackley était calme, beaucoup trop calme, elle plaça quelque chose dans ses oreilles puis elle leva sa baguette et un hurlement strident sonna. Tout le monde se boucha les oreilles. Quand le hurlement s'évapora le calme était revenu.

- C'est mieux, commenta leur directrice. Que ce soit clair, la magie est une chose complexe, vous ne pouvez pas apprendre à vous défendre sans rien connaître. C'est pourquoi les 5e année sont plus performants que des 1eres ou 3e année.

Bien. Je pense que c'est tout. Vous pouvez allez vous coucher. Suivez les préfets de votre maison. Bonne nuit à tous.

Tout le monde quitta la salle dans le silence. Lena, Jayson, Wendy, Danny, Briana et Matthew rejoignirent le groupe des Gryffondor mené par Anne Stone.

- Ce serait génial des cours donnés par des Aurors, s'exclama Lena.

- Toi tu penses à quelque chose, commenta Jayson.

- C'est possible, fit-elle mystérieusement sous le rire de son cousin.

- Je suis tellement heureuse de pouvoir enfin commencer les cours pas vous ? dit Briana, excitée.

- Oh oui, répondit Matthew. Je suis surtout impatient de me lever à l'aurore, impatient de suivre les cours qui durent deux heures en restant enfermée dans une salle, impatient de me prendre des heures de retenues si je dors en plein cours, impatient d'avoir le cour de potions, impatient de…

- Oh c'est bon, rouspéta-t-elle finalement.

Le groupe éclata de rire.

- Dit Danny, lorsque tu avais le choixpeau sur la tête tu as éclaté de rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? demanda Matthew.

En se souvenant du moment, le jeune garçon rigola de nouveau.

- Rien, juste que ces 7 années que je vais passer à Poudlard vont être forte en émotion et accroche toi bien, le dilemme de ma vie réside ici. Très joli mais excuse moi, je ne suis pas si fataliste.

- Le choixpeau dit des choses bizarres, j'en conviens, affirma Jayson. A moi par exemple il m'a dit que ma destiné était d'être un Serpentard mais qu'il me laissait le choix d'aller à Gryffondor. Personnellement je crois qu'il est un peu fou.

- Et toi Matthew, il t'a dit des choses ? demanda Danny.

- Maintenant que tu me le dis, il m'a dit que ma vie sera en jeu ici, mais après il a dévié sur mon père donc je ne sais pas si il parlait de moi ou du grand Harry Potter.

- Et toi Lena ? Tu es silencieuse, remarqua Jayson.

- Euh moi…rien, il ne m'a rien dit, bafouilla-t-elle.

Son cousin la regarda étrangement tandis qu'elle essayait de fuir son regard. Ils montèrent les escaliers de marbres et allèrent au bout d'un couloir. Un tableau était accroché sur un mur représentant une grosse dame vêtue d'une robe de soie rose.

- Le mot de passe ? demanda-t-elle.

- Sapientia, répondit Anne et le tableau pivota aussitôt laissant voir un trou rond découpé dans le mur.

Ils s'y engouffrèrent un par un et se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, une salle ronde de couleur rouge et or, confortable et accueillante, remplie de gros fauteuils moelleux.

- Le dortoir des filles c'est à gauche et pour celui des garçons c'est à droites. Vos valises ont déjà été montés, informa Anne. Si vous avez besoin d'une aide quelconque vous pouvez m'appeler. Bonne nuit.

Lena, Briana et Wendy montèrent l'escalier en colimaçon à gauche après avoir dit bonne nuit aux garçons. Quand à ces derniers ils montèrent aussi dans leurs dortoirs au sommet d'une tour et trouvèrent des lits à baldaquins de velours rouge. Jayson, Matthew et Danny firent la connaissance de leurs compagnons de chambre, Ben Amberson et Lyan Bletchey avec qui ils s'entendirent tout de suite. Les filles aussi firent la connaissance de Billie Davids et Stacy Golsein. Trop fatigués pour parler, ils s'endormirent tout de suite sauf Lena qui réflechit à ce qui s'était passé. « _Tu n'es pas une Weasley, tu ne le seras peut être jamais…_ ». Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle mit cette pensée de côté. Et rejoignit le royaume des rêves, heureuse d'être enfin à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie.

**oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO**

**Le chapitre 3 est enfin terminé ! Ouf ! Je crois qu'il me reste encore une bonne centaine de chapitre avant la fin, si mon Dieu il y en a une ! Vous venez de découvrir de nouveaux personnages tel que Briana qui compte aussi pour l'histoire. OK, le prochain chapitre viendra bientôt, j'ai déjà écris cinq autres chapitres, il ne me reste plus qu'à les publier. Mais j'en publie un par week-end comme ça j'ai le temps de vous donner des chapitres pendant que j'en écris d'autres. Heureusement que je tape assez vite ! tout de même je passe tout mon week-end à écrire soit sur mon cahier spécial quand je ne suis pas chez moi soit sur ordinateur. Donc, le bouleau que je fais mérite applaudissement ! Je rigole ! Bon j'espère que j'aurais des reviews pour ce travail achevé ! Non ? Oui ? Mettez le plus possible si oui ! Merci à tous !**

**pour ce chapitre spécial noël! Je suis dans la joie de vous souhaiter un JOYEUX NOËL et une BONNE ANNEE!!!**

**We wish you a merry christmas**

**We wish you a merry christmas **

**We wish you a merry christmas**

**And a happy new year!!!!!!**

**Thi-thi, la folle dingue à votre service !Kissou, **


	6. Retenue

**Titre : La Nouvelle ère**

**Author : Thi-thi**

**Rated : K+**

**Disclaimer : Les Persos d'avant 2010 ne sont pas à moi sauf Kathleen, Rose et le professeur Ackley. Le reste sort de mon imagination débordante !**

**Résumé : **- **Suite de LYA** - **_Nouvelle génération! Les enfants débarquent! Entre humour et romance, drame et rebondissements, suivez la vie des survivants et de leurs progénitures après la guerre! L'aventure ne fait que commencer..._**

- Draco et Hermione Malefoy mariés depuis 12 ans

- Ronald et Kathleen Weasley mariés depuis 11 ans

- Harry et Ginny Potter mariés depuis 11 ans

- Blaise et Rosaline Zabini mariés depuis 11 ans

- Bill et Fleur Weasley

- Fred et Angelina Weasley

- Georges et Christelle Weasley

- Charlie et Anika Weasley

- Percy et Pénélope Weasley

- Rodney et Nymphadora Wilson mariés depuis 9 ans

- Jayson, Jane et Nicholas _11, 6 et 3 ans, enfants de Draco et Hermione_

- Lena, Mathilde, Kyle et Alicia _11, 9, 7 et 2 ans, enfants de Ron et Kathleen_

- Matthew et Liliane _11 et 3 ans, enfants de Harry et Ginny_

- Wendy, Sarah, Natacha, Thomas et Riley _11, 10, 8 et 6 ans, enfants de Blaise et Rose_

- Mélodie et Nathan _13 et 7 ans, enfants de Bill et Fleur_

- Harley _9 ans, enfant de Fred et Angelina_

- Naomi et Gabrielle _9 et 7 ans, enfants de Georges et Christelle _

- Alexia, Sydney et Océane _12 et 5 ans, enfants de Charlie et Anika_

- Susan _10 ans, enfant de Percy et Pénélope_

- Malicia (Lupin) et Yvan _12 et 7 ans, enfants de Rodney et Nymphadora _

- Daniel Jones, 11 ans – élève de Gryffondor en 1ère année

- Briana Steward, 11 ans – élève de Gryffondor en 1ère année

- Elisabeth Kinley, 11 ans – élève de Serpentard en 1ère année

- Samuel Willent, 12 ans – élève de Gryffondor en 2e année

- Clark Steward, 13 ans, frère de Briana Steward – élève de Gryffondor en 3e année

- Anne Stone, 17 ans – élève de Gryffondor en 7e année, préfète en chef

**- **Ben Amberson, 11 ans – élève de Gryffondor en 1ère année

- Lyan Bletchey, 11 ans – élève de Gryffondor en 1ère année

- Stacy Golsein, 11 ans – élève de Gryffondor en 1ère année

- Billie Davids, 11 ans – élève de Gryffondor en 1ère année

- Inigo Perez – professeur de potions

**N.d.A : Salut à tous ! et me revoilà pour le 4e chapitre de cette fic qui avait été déclaré comme abandonné tellement l'autrice n'avait pas publié! Je suis vraiment désolé, mais j'ai eu la tête comme ça! Longue l'histoire, longue! Mais pour faire court, après que mon problème d'internet c'est rétabli, j'ai écris ce 6e chapitre et horreur je l'ai éffacé sans faire exprès! résultat? J'ai du le réécrire mais là encore effacé! Et moi avec, plus la force d'écrire ce chapitre alors que le 7e avait déja été écrit! La galère, la galère! Et puis miracle bousté par ma meilleure amie, qui est la première admiratrice de mes oeuvres (si on peut appeller ça comme ça), j'ai reccomencé à planer dessus! Donc me revoilà, et j'espère pour de bon cette fois ci! Plus de problème d'ordi, d'internet, de chapitres effacés! Du moins je prie pour! mais bon, vous avez assez attendu ce chapitre pour vous faire languir plus longtemps! Soit, pitié des reviews! qui sait, ça pourrait augmenter mon rythme d'écriture!**

**RAR : Je n'en fais pas, épuisée! Désolé! En plus, je ne sais pas par qui commencer! alors je vais le faire au prochain chapitre: Si j'ai des reviews!**

**A votre lecture,**

**oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO**

_Chapitre 4_ : Retenue

Poudlard somnolait encore lorsque l'une des nouvelles élèves de Poudlard se leva. Lena était par habitude une lève tôt et fut la première levée dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor. Elle alla se doucher puis s'habiller tranquillement. Elle réveilla Briana et Wendy juste après. Les deux étaient par contre pour une grasse matinée, étant loin d'être des lèves tôt. C'est avec des grognements qu'elles suivirent leur amie pour le petit déjeuner après s'être préparée. Arrivé dans la grande salle, elle ne virent que Jayson qui tartinait son pain.

- T'es le seul levé ? fit Lena en le voyant.

- Merci chère cousine, bonjour à toi aussi, répondit-il avec sourire. Et oui je suis tout seul, tu connais Matthew. Pour Danny, je crois qu'il est plus fainéant que notre cousin.

- Venant de Jones, ça ne peut pas m'étonner, commenta la rouquine.

- A ce que je vois tu n'es pas prête à l'apprécier, fit Wendy.

- Non, son air narquois et sa tête m'énerve ! C'est plus fort que moi, répliqua-t-elle en faisant rire les trois autres.

Matthew et Danny n'arrivèrent qu'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard avec des têtes mal réveillés.

- Une nuit ne vous suffit pas pour dormir ou quoi ? remarqua Lena sous l'œil noir de son cousin.

- Pour ta gouverne Weasley, on a pas des réveils dans la tête, répliqua le brun en s'asseyant.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit Weasley ? rétorqua la jeune fille.

- Pitié, pas de si bon matin vous deux, réclama Jayson.

Les deux gryffondors se turent mais la rouquine n'arrêta pas pour autant de lancer des regards tueur au jeune garçon qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents, augmentant la fureur de la jeune fille. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'unique don de la mettre en rogne à la moindre parole. Après cet « incident » tout le monde se dirigea vers leur premier cours de la journée, soit Sortilèges, avec Flitwick. Le cours se révéla plutôt intéressant et les élèves apprirent leur premier sort primaire: celui de lévitation.

- Et n'oubliez pas, on tourne et on abaisse, allez-y, fit le petit professeur en leur montrant le geste de sa main.

Ce fut alors un éventail de n'importe quoi dans la salle de cours. Bien que le professeur avait précisé le mouvement de main, certains n'avaient pas l'air de vraiment comprendre. Ce qui devait arriver arriva alors. Les premiers accidents se déclenchèrent sous l'oeil exaspéré et impuissant du vieil homme. Du côté des gryffondor, ce n'étaient pas mieux. Lena recommençait pour la énième fois l'explication de leur professeur au jeune Jones à ses côtés.

- Mais enfin Danny, tu tourne et tu abaisses pas le contraire! s'exaspéra la rouquine.

- Ben fait le toi puisque tu es si intelligente, vas-y! répliqua-t-il, énervé.

La jeune Weasley lui lança un regard noir puis pris sa baguette et prononça distinctement:

- "_Wingardum Leviosa_"!

La plume sagement posée sur sa table s'éleva quelque peu pour ensuite prendre un peu plus hauteur.

- Ooho bravo! regardez tous, Miss Weasley a réussi! rayonna Flitwick. Cela mérite bien dix points pour Gryffondor!

Les rouges et or s'enthousiasmèrent et remercièrent Lena qui ne put réprimer un sourire narquois envers son voisin. Ce dernier dut se mordre violemment la langue pour ne pas sortir une remarque bien sentie sachant qu'il n'aurait pas que la gryffondor sur le dos à ce moment là. Jayson et Matthew, de leur côté, y arrivèrent juste après leur cousine et Wendy, suivit leur réussite. Et Danny étonna franchement la rouquine lorsqu'à la fin du cours il y arriva. Dans l'ensemble, peu avait réussi ou avait tout juste fait planer la plume.

- Très bien, nous verrons la théorie la prochaine fois, je ne vais pas vous donner de devoirs mais réviser le sortilège devrait vous suffir je pense, conclut le petit professeur en fin de cours. Bonne journée à tous.

Les élèves sortirent bruyamment de la salle de sortilèges et se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours. Le reste de la journée se passa relativement bien en fait. Mais arrivés dans leur salle commune, les gryffondor et tout les autres élèves de l'école eurent la bonne surprise d'apprendre que la directrice allait leur annoncer au dîner qui allait faire cours de défense approfondi aux élèves de 5e, 6e et 7e année. Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers la grande salle, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'émettre plusieurs suppositions en ce qui concernait les dits professeurs.

- Je crois que le professeur Ackley ne s'est pas contenté d'engager un seul professeur, fit Briana.

- Comment ça?

- Eh bien, je crois que si ils veulent montrer que le métier d'Auror est exceptionnel, ils ne leur faut pas qu'un seul model, expliqua la jeune fille.

- Briana a raison, c'est possible, en plus de savoir qu'ils auront pas mal de classes, acquiesça Matthew. Je crois que ça doit faire...euh...

- 12 classes au total, compta Lena.

- Je ne savais pas que tu savais compter Lena, je suis bluffé, nargua Danny qui après toute la journée ne put s'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas à mon sujet, comme ma capacité à lancer des sorts par inadverdance, répliqua-t-elle avec un regard menaçant qui ne fit qu'accroître le sourire du jeune gryffondor.

- J'adore les filles aussi explosives, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux avec un sourire charmeur.

Le rouge clairement affiché sur le visage de Lena fit rire tout les autres et particulièrement Danny.

- Néanmoins, on ne sait toujours pas de quels aurors il peut s'agir, soupira Wendy en s'asseyant à leur table à côté de Malicia, Alexia et Samuel.

- On connaît la moitié du personnel des aurors avec Jayson et Lena, et je pense qu'il y a un nombre réduit de personnes qui voudrait faire se genre de choses, réfléchit Matthew.

- Pourquoi? demanda Briana.

- Ils sont très gentils, répondit Jayson, mais en général la plupart d'entre eux détestent les enfants.

- Oui, renchérit le jeune Potter en riant, les seuls qu'ils supportent c'est nous d'après ce qu'ils disent, et encore en ce qui concerne les jumeaux, Nicholas et Liliane c'est pas gagné. Nicholas est le frère de Jayson, Thomas et Riley sont les frères jumeaux de Wendy et Liliane c'est ma petite soeur, expliqua-t-il devant les mines interrogatifs. A eux quatres je dirais qu'ils forment l'horreur de la famille. En plus, Nick et Lily n'ont que trois ans, imagine la suite.

- Et bien qu'elle famille, remarqua Danny. Moi qui me disais toujours que mes parents et ma petite soeur étaient largement suffisant à mon goût.

- Tu as une soeur toi? réagit Lena après un moment de silence.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne connais pas à mon sujet, sourit-il sous le soupir exaspéré de la rouquine qui préféra se taire pour ne pas exploser, du moins pour le reste du repas.

Les conversations furent bon train durant tout le dîner, chacun se demandant qui pouvaient bien être leur futurs professeurs. Alors, quand la directrice se leva pour réclamer le silence, elle n'eut pas besoin d'attendre très longtemps pour l'obtenir.

- Bien, je vois que vous êtes tous impatients de savoir l'identité de vos nouveaux professeurs pare-que oui, ils sont plusieurs. Ils seront même trois à vous donner cours. Je crois qu'ils devraient arriver d'un moment à l'autre, cependant, en attendant je crois que je vais vous indiquer les horaires de ces cours là. Etant donné que ce sont des cours en plus hors des examens de fin d'années, ils se dérouleront pendant le week-end. Je sais que cela ne doit pas vraiment vous plaire mais ce sera ansi afin de surperposé convenablement tous vos emplois du temps. Soit, ce sera le samedi, de treize heures à quinze heures. Deux heures de cours par mois devraient vous suffirent largement d'après eux. Ensuite, en ce qui concerne les requettes de...

Elle dut s'interrompre car un bruit sourd venait de se faire entendre en dehors de la grande salle. tous les élèves se retournèrent face à la porte. Quand soudain ils entendirent des voix.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ça, monsieur _la belette_ aurait put trouver un autre endroit pour son portoloin autre qu'une armure!

- Oh mais t'avais qu'à le faire au lieu de rouspeter tout le temps, _la fouine_!

Les élèves se regardèrent entre eux, interrogatifs. Mais à y bien regarder, il y avait trois visages qui étaient complètement défaits.

- Dit Matthew, lorsque tu disais qu'il y avait peu de gens qui voudraient faire ce genres de choses, murmura Alexia à sa droite, tu incluais certaines personnes ou pas?

Le brun ne répondit pas se contentant de fixer la porte avec anxiété tout comme ses cousins. Les voix se faisaient de plus en plus proche.

- La prochaine fois permet moi de retenir de ne plus rien te confier d'important alors Weas-moche!

- TU SAIS CE QU'IL TE DIT WEAS-MOCHE MALEFOY ?

- Oh mais mince à la fin! Vous pouvez pas vous taire vous deux cinq minutes, intervint une troisième voix juste derrière la porte qui commençait à s'ouvrir. Toute la grande salle a dut vous enten...

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase car il venait de constater qu'effectivement, toute la grande salle avait entendu. Et lui qui voulait une entrée pas trop remarqué. Mais avec les deux boulets qu'il se trimballait, la notion de discret ne devait pas être afficher sur leurs C.V.

- Tu vois maintenant ce que provoquent tes conneries Weasley? murmura lentement Malefoy.

Alors que l'autre homme allait répliquer il se fit couper par le professeur Ackley.

- Hum hum. Bien, maintenant que tout le monde ne vous a pas raté, je pourrais vous présenter à tous les élèves qui je suis sûre vous connaissent déja, du moins la plupart, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil amusé à la table des gryffondor.

Les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers la table des professeurs tout en regardant simultanément vers la table rouge et or où trois gryffondor évitaient volontairement leurs regards. Le premier en tête était brun avec des lunettes qui cachaient des yeux verts pétillant. Il reflétait le respect et une aura puissante émanait de lui. Derrière le brun se trouvait un homme très charismatique à la tête blonde. Très blonde. Il avait des yeux gris tirant sur le bleu ciel. Grand et mur, il s'imposait avec son air froid et glacial mais quelque chose en lui démentait cet air là. A ses côtés, venait le dernier homme, un rouquin. Il était légèrement plus grand que les deux autres. Les yeux bleus, rieur et la démarche certaine, il constituait à lui seul la note insouciante de ce trio. Parce-que oui, malgré les différences, ils étaient bel et bien un trio. Celui le plus dangereux et efficace que le ministère de la magie possédait: le trio d'Auror qui se composait de...

- Harry Potter, Draco Malefoy et Ronald Weasley seront vos professeurs de défense approfondi pour le reste de cette année et j'espère des années à venir. Je vous demande de les applaudir très fort. Bonne chance messieurs, ajouta Celestine avec un regard malicieux sous les applaudissements de l'assemblée qui reconnaissait en eux trois, les héros de la guerre.

Alors automatiquement et peut être inconsciemment, ils se tournèrent tous vers la table du mileu, soit celle des lions. Tout le monde à la table riait ouvertement sur la tête que pouvait faire trois de leurs compagnons de maisons.

- Et bien Noël risque d'être mouvementé si on se retrouve avec nos parents comme professeurs, rit Malicia.

- Non mais ils ont décidé de se donner le mot ou quoi? rouspeta Matthew. D'abord ta mère Lena, la tienne Al' et maintenant nos pères! Ils ne nous font pas confiance à ce point?

- Si tu veux mon avis Matthew, je crois qu'ils n'ont pas été les seuls à décider tout ça, je parierais très fort sur le fait que nos mères respectives y sont pour quelque chose, grogna Jayson.

- Oui et bien vous au moins vous n'avez pas vos DEUX parents sur le dos, s'énerva Lena. Non mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter tous ça hein?

- On compatit avec vous, dit sincèrement Alexia.

- Mais je t'assure que tu vas vite oublier le fait que tes parents sont là, renchérit Malicia.

- Oui, et puis c'est pas très grave, ton père n'est là qu'une fois par mois de toute manière et en plus une seule journée, remarqua Briana.

- Et en plus tonton Danny est là pour te réconforter Lena, fit le jeune garçon avec un air faussement sérieux.

- Ah non! s'indigna la rouquine. Qu'on ne me parle plus de famille!

Tout le monde rit en comprenant la phrase.

- Enfin, la galère comme même, dit le jeune Potter.

- MATTHEW! firent tous les autres en même temps.

Le petit groupe de Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune après avoir écouté les dernières informations de leur directrice. Le premier cours de défense approfondi pour les trois dernières années se déroulerait le lendemain même, étant donné qu'ils étaient samedi. Puis, les autres années avaient eut le droit, après la requête de plusieurs élèves, d'assiter, non de participer, au premier cours ce qui avait un peu réchauffé les esprits. Mais arrivés devant le portrait de la grosse dame, ils apperçurent qu'ils étaient attendus et pas par la meilleure compagnie qu'il soit.

- Tiens tiens, Kinley. Tu t'es perdu ? Parce-que pour arriver jusqu'ici...lança Lena qui fut la première à réagir ayant besoin de vider toute sa frustration sur quelqu'un.

- Mais à ce que je vois quand maman et papa sont là tu deviens rebelle. Attention Weasley, tes chevilles risquent d'exploser! répliqua la serpentard, une éternelle sucette à la main.

- Tu connais le dicton, vaut mieux être belle et rebelle, que moche et remoche.

- Oh c'est la première partie de la phrase que tu te destines? Moi j'opterais pour la deuxième...

- Tu ferais mieux de dégager d'ici Kinley, avant qu'il ne t'arrives quelque chose, intervint Alexia en se plaçant à côté de Lena.

- Oh...je ne savais que les gryffondor savaient faire des menaces, chercha la blonde en s'avançant un peu plus vers eux.

- Mais on sait en faire, fit à son tour Matthew.

- Et si tu veux qu'elles se réalisent vraiment libre à toi de venir y goûter, termina Jayson d'une voix glaciale.

Un sourire mauvais s'installa sur les lèvres rouges de la belle serpentard. Les Gryffondor étaient si...gryffondor. Si facile de les avoir. Elle se mit bien en face du blond et son sourire s'élargit.

- Mais je t'en prie vas-y, murmura-t-elle froidement tout près du jeune garçon qui gardait un calme impressionnant.

- Je suis désolé Kinley, répondit-il d'une voix tout aussi sortie du pôle nord. Je n'attaque pas les filles. Je ne fais que contre attaquer.

- Tout à fait Gryffondor...

- Non, contredit-il, juste...loyal.

Elisabeth se retourna mais refit volte face pour envoyer un expelliarmus qui contre toute attente se dirigea vers Briana et Wendy. Ce qui impressiona tout d'abord les Gryffondor fut la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait envoyé le sort mais surtout après, la force même du sortilège. L'expelliarmus les avaient, non seulement privé de leur baguettes qui s'étaient retrouvés dans la main de la serpentard, mais les avaient aussi projettés un mètre plus loin, ce qui était un exploit pour un élève de première année.

- Bien, tu veux un duel loyal? Alors faisons un duel à forces égales, je sais bien que des enfants d'Aurors ne sont pas dénués de capacités. Steward et Zabini, ne font pas partis de mes critères de sélection, fit la jeune fille avec un regard narquois tandis que les deux nommées s'offusquaient de ce raisonnement qui tout en soit n'était pas franchement faux. Jones est une exception, il n'est pas une étoile mais un si beau gryffondor n'est pas refusé, surtout servi sur un plateau. Et puis mettre une raclée à des deuxième années, pourquoi refuser ce si merveilleux plaisir?

- Tu crois peut être qu'on va se battre contre toi et tes...amis? fit Lena d'une voix moqueuse.

- Tu as peut être peur d'être écrasé comme un insecte Weasley? intervint Andrew Beckett, un garçon du groupe des Serpentard.

- Ha ha, par vous? Oh ça jamais, à vrai dire j'aurais peut être plutôt peur pour vous, répliqua-t-elle en sortant sa baguette.

- Mais vas-y Weasley, dit le Serpentard, à toi l'hon...

- _Furunculus!_

La Gryffondor avait pris le Serpentard de court et ce dernier se vit couvert de boutons pas très beau à regarder. Mais ce fut le sort de départ et aussitôt tout ce transforma en fouilli total. Briana et Wendy, impuissante essayèrent de calmer tout ça avant que ça ne dégénère vraiment. Mais ce fut en vain.

- _Expelliarmus_!

- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire Weasley? provoqua Kinley.

- Très bien, tu veux de l'action, et bien tu en auras! _LEVICORPUS_!

- _Cercum_!

- _Wingardium Leviosa_! _Expelliarmus_! _Impedimenta_! _Dentesaugmento_!

Les quatres sorts de Lena n'atteignirent malheureusement pas leur cible et de ce fait, atterrirent sur plusieurs autres personnes. Une des filles de Serpentard se vit toucher le plafond à la suite du sort de lévitation, Danny reçut malgré la rouquine l'expelliarmus, qui par sa force, le fit brutalement atterir sur une des armures du couloir, Beckett évita de peu l'impedimenta mais il n'eut pas de chance sur le sort "dentaire" qui s'abbatit sur son visage. Mais la jeune Weasley, omnubulée par sa rage contre la serpentard, en oublia complètement sa baguette pour se jeter sur la jeune fille. Mais elle ne fut bientôt plus la seule à ne plus se servir de sa baguette mais de ses mains. Ce fut ce moment que les professeurs choisirent pour se montrer. Et Harry, qui était avec eux, se servit du stupéfix pour arrêter tout le monde. Puis de les séparer à distances respectables. Briana et Wendy se dirigèrent aussitôt vers Danny, mal au point. Et ce fut à Celstine de montrer sa colère.

- Non mais je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris à vous tous! s'écria-t-elle. Vous rendez-vous compte l'attitude totalement stupide que vous venez d'avoir? En plus de se battre en duel, vous vous battez à mains nues! Pour des premières années en plus! Vous devriez avoir honte de votre comportement! TOUS!

Elle se tourna vers Kathleen et lui demanda de voir si Danny allait bien.

- Puis-je savoir ce que font des Serpentard dans le couloir menant à la tour des Gryffondor? continua-t-elle. Vous n'allez donc pas être surpris que j'enlève cinquante points à votre maison, chacun.

Les vert-argents se regardèrent médusés! ils étaient six, soit...cinquante fois six...beaucoup trop à leurs avis.

- Quand à vous, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers les autres, c'est la même punition. A vous de vous expliquer auprès de vos camarades comment vous avez perdu la totalité de vos points en une nuit! Et rajoutez une retenue collective tous les soirs jusqu'au vacances! Les cachots ont bien besoins d'être nettoyés!

- Mais professeur, tenta de se justifier Matthew, on ne...

- Pas de mais! Vous êtes chacun en retenues! Et que cela vous servent de leçon. Et tout le monde rentre dans leur dortoirs, tout de suite. Mr Beckett allez à l'infirmerie tout de suite. Mr Jones? Vous allez bien?

- Euh...oui, ça va...enfin je crois.

- très bien, dernière chose. Puis-je savoir qui est le ou la responsable de ce carnage en sorts. Peu d'entre vous ont le niveau présenté.

Lena leva doucement la main.

- Eh bien, Miss Weasley, vous allez me rédiger 60 cm de parchemin sur, "Quels sont les sortilèges appris en première année", cela vous évitera de vous perdre sur le niveau où vous êtes. Néanmoins, j'accorde dix points à gryffondor juste parce-que c'est un niveau honorable. Mais que ce soit clair, je préfère que vous montriez l'étendue de vos capacités, en cours! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

- Oui professeur, répondit piteusement la rouquine.

- Bien, tous dans vos dortoirs! Et que ça sautes!

Les professeurs partirent peu à peu, mais Ron, Harry, Draco, Kathleen et Nymphadora restèrent.

- Bon, on parlera de ça demain. Pour le moment, allez vous couchez. Ne vous étonnez pas demain si vous recevez quelques lettres de vos mères jeunes hommes, dit Harry.

- Mais enfin oncle Harry, c'est eux qui nous ont cherchés, on allait tout de même pas se laisser faire, riposta Lena.

- Est-ce que c'est comme ça qu'on t'a éduqué Lena? A contre attaquer dès que quelqu'un vous cherche? répliqua son père.

- Vous ne pouvez pas nous faire la morale sur ce sujet, vous n'êtes pas bien placé pour ça, dit Jayson, énervé et déçu.

- Evites de parler à ton oncle sur ce ton Jayson, fit Draco d'un ton glacial, et sache que malgré ce que nous avons fait, ce n'est pas une raison valable pour que vous le reproduisiez! Et pas de mais! On en reparlera demain comme l'a dit Harry.

Les enfants décidèrent de ne pas argumenter et ils remontèrent. Arrivés dans la salle commune, ils s'écroulèrent tous sur les divans face à la cheminée.

- Je t'assures que demain ça va barder, et de tous côtés, dit Matthew.

- En plus de la lettre de Celestine, celle de papa, se renfrogna Jayson.

- Vous inquiétez pas, en matière d'enguelades, tout ce que vous voulez que ma mère gagne le prix, dit Danny avec un rire bien jaune en avalant la potion contre le mal de tête que le professeur Weasley venait de lui donner.

- Je suis désolé Danny, s'excusa Lena en le voyant boire la potion. Je n'ai pas voulu te faire...

- Si tu l'as voulu, mais pas à ce moment là, sourit le jeune garçon.

Elle sourit à son tour en sachant qu'il avait raison. Après un moment, tout le monde se dit qu'il était temps de dormir et chacun rejoignit facilement les bras de morphée. Peut être parce-qu'il voulait avoir un instant de calme sachant bien que le lendemain allait être explosif, dans les deux sens du terme.

**oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO**

**Petite note de fin de chapitre: vous avez dut remarquer lors du cours de sortilèges, le dialogue entre Lena et Danny. C'est un petit clin d'oeil à la première année de notre trio préféré! **

**Alors là, vous devez me dire au moins: "bravo cynthia" parce-que j'étais à deux doigts de craquer en écrivant ce chapitre. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à avoir la niaque d'écrire en ce moment, et pour me reprendre je repense à vos reviews! D'autant plus que finalement, réécrire ce chapitre plusieurs fois l'a embellie à mon avis! Trve de bla bla, je suis épuisée! Allez moi je dors, à la prochaine ! zzzZzzzzzzzzzzzzzZzzzzzZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZzzzzZ………. **

**Thi-thi, la folle dingue de ffnet**


	7. Disputes en tout genres

**Titre : La Nouvelle ère**

**Author : Thi-thi**

**Rated : K+**

**Disclaimer : Les Persos d'avant 2010 ne sont pas à moi sauf Kathleen, Rose et le professeur Ackley. Le reste sort de mon imagination débordante !**

**Résumé : **- **Suite de LYA** - **_Nouvelle génération! Les enfants débarquent! Entre humour et romance, drame et rebondissements, suivez la vie des survivants et de leurs progénitures après la guerre! L'aventure ne fait que commencer..._**

**N.d.A : Salut à tous ! et me revoilà pour le 5e chapitre de cette fic ! que dire ? Hum…on va un peu plus s'intéresser aux relations que portent chacun des personnages envers d'autres. Notamment la relation explosive entre Lena et Danny et la répercussion que ça peut avoir sur leur entourage. Donc à notre rouquine préférée d'entrer en jeu et à notre beau gosse n°1 ! **

**RAR** :

**_hermione2b_ : Mais de rien je t'en prie! toujorus là pour servir! Merci pour le compliment j'essayerais de faire des chapitres à la hauteur!**

**_Shoyu _:** **Ne le dis à personne! lol! J'avoue que je n'ai pas put résister à ce clin d'oeil à Hermy et Ron et donc à JKR! Merci pour l'engouement que tu portes à cette fic bien modeste! MERCI MERCI**

**A votre lecture,**

**oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO**

_Chapitre 5_ : Disputes en tout genres

La bagarre entre les premières année de Gryffondor et Serpentard fit le tour de l'école en une traînée de poudre. Tout comme le nombre colossal de points perdus en une nuit. Tout les élèves voyaient déjà la rivalité Serpentard/Gryffondor s'émanciper de plus en plus, et il fallait prendre en compte que cette rivalité datait de plusieurs années. En ce début d'année scolaire, Poudlard était la source de plusieurs nombres de disputes et parfois même dans un même camp.

- Arrête de dire que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès !

- Pourquoi j'arrêterais de le dire étant donné que c'est la vérité ?

Les disputes Weasley/Jones devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes et les rouges et or avaient dorénavant l'habitude d'être réveillés par les cris de ses deux là. Mais ce matin là, le ton monta d'un cran au dessus.

- Tu es un triple idiot et tu n'es même pas capable de faire attention aux affaires des autres ! hurla Lena à bout de voix.

- La prochaine fois tu n'as qu'à ne pas mettre tes affaires là où il ne faut pas ! répliqua Danny.

- Tu vois tu l'as fait exprès !

Jayson, Wendy et Matthew arrivèrent dans la pièce et se dirigèrent vers Briana qui lisait tranquillement « Sorcière hebdo » sur le sofa sans se soucier du remue ménage autour d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a cette fois ? demanda le blond en prenant place à côté d'elle.

- Oh, Danny a renversé de l'encre sur le devoir de potions de Lena, répondit-elle évasivement.

- Je me demande parfois si ils n'ont pas deux ans d'âges mental, ce qu'ils peuvent être gamins ! soupira Wendy.

Jayson fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as raison mais là, ça devient moins drôles. C'est vrai qu'ils se disputent pour des broutilles mais quand même, ça commence à devenir de plus en plus violents et ils ne rigolent plus du tout.

Matthew regarda longuement sa cousine et son ami.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, dit-il après un instant d'observation. Je pense qu'avec le temps leur relation finira par changer. Peut être même qu'on aura droit à un futur couple.

- Ouais ben ton futur couple, c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il va se former, remarqua Jayson en voyant Lena donner une gifle magistrale au brun pour partir ensuite de la salle commune hors d'elle.

Danny vint vers le petit groupe en se frottant la joue d'un air douloureux.

- Elle tape fort comme même, se plaignit-il.

- C'est ça une Weasley, tu t'es frotté à la pire, rigola le blond.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda Wendy, moins prête à rire.

- Je lui ai juste dit de faire attention à ses affaires, expliqua-t-il.

La jeune fille le regarda avec un sourcil levé.

- Okay, j'ai peut être laissé insinuer que c'était une Miss je-suis-la-reine-de-la-planète doublé d'un grade de miss-perfection et que…

- C'est bon j'ai compris, coupa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle laissa les garçons et alla retrouver son amie suivie par Briana juste après.

- Bon, c'est pas tout mais on devrait aller en cours, informa Jayson.

Les trois Gryffondor se dirigèrent alors vers les cachots pour leur premier cours de la matinée.

- Je me demande pourquoi on nous met toujours les cours les plus pire en première heure, fit Matthew d'un air accablé. En plus dans la matière où je foire tout.

- Tu ne foire pas qu'en potions Potter, plus pitoyable que toi, y a pas, dit une voix glaciale derrière eux.

Ils firent volte face pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Kinley et sa bande.

- Evite de nous chercher Kinley, toi et tes petits amis pourront le payer très cher, tu ne te rappelles pas? fit Jayson d'un air calme.

La blonde émit un petit rire narquois. Elle se redressa de sa superbe et lui répondit d'une voix neutre:

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse mon cher Malefoy.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux puis dévia sur le côté en direction de Matthew. Mais ils ne purent continuer longtemps leur discution car la porte du cachot s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître leur professeur de potions.

- Qu'attendez-vous pour entrer? tonna-t-il.

Jayson, Matthew et Danny entrèrent dans la salle et s'assirent au fond. Ils s'inquiétèrent quelque peu de ne pas voir les filles arriver tandis que Perez fermait la porte. Mais à peine avançait-il vers son bureau que l'on frappa à la porte. Lena, Wendy et Briana se tenaient à l'entrée. Matthew put voir dans le regard de leur professeur que cette situation lui plaisait beaucoup. C'était pour lui une occasion de plus d'humilier les Gryffondor, notamment une Weasley.

- Tiens donc, Miss Weasley, Steward et Zabini, dit-il de sa voix pleine de mépris. Puis-je savoir la raison de votre retard ?

- Heu…Lena a…commença Wendy avant de se faire couper par son amie.

- Je finissais de rédiger le devoir que vous nous avez donné en incorporant quelques éléments de dernière minutes que j'ai dut chercher à la bibliothèque et nous allions revenir quand…

- Quand je suis tombée dans les escaliers, poursuivit Briana.

- Heu…oui, c'est ça. Ça nous a retardé.

Perez regarda Wendy.

- Vous avez autre chose à rajouter Miss Zabini ?

- Non monsieur.

Le regard perçant du professeur de potions se fit plus mauvais.

- 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour ce retard, allez vous asseoir !

Les filles soupirèrent de soulagement et s'assirent à gauche des garçons.

- Où étiez-vous passer ? chuchota Jayson alors que le professeur Perez dictait la nouvelle leçon.

- Lena recopiait son devoir à la bibliothèque mais on a découvert un truc incroyable alors on a un peu traîné, répondit Briana.

- Vous avez découvert quoi ? s'intéressa Danny.

- C'est à cause de toi que j'ai du recopier mon devoir alors c'est pas tes affaires, dit Lena.

- Je ne vous dérange pas au moins au fond ? fit Perez. Miss Weasley, vous arrivez déjà en retard à mon cours et vous vous permettez de le déranger ? 5 points de moins pour Gryffondor. La prochaine fois apprenez à vous taire ou peut être que vous ne pouvez pas faire cet effort.

Le sang de la rouquine ne fit qu'un tour et elle répliqua malgré elle.

- Faite l'effort d'être plus social après on verra.

Un brouhaha parcourut toute la salle.

- SILENCE ! hurla Perez.

Il s'avança vers la table de Lena à grande enjambées et la fixa hargneusement. La rouquine soutint son regard sans ciller.

- A ce que je vois Miss Weasley une retenue de plus ne vous fera pas de mal. Ce soir dans mon bureau à 7h et veillez à arriver à l'heure.

Il revint à son bureau et se mit à écrire un petit mot.

- Oh et j'oubliais, 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor.

Lena dut mordre fortement sa langue et serrez son poing très fort pour ne rien dire. Wendy lui adressa un regard compatissant mais ça n'abaissa pas sa rage. Le reste du cours fut une vrai torture morale pour la jeune Weasley. Perez n'arrêtait pas avec les remarques et elle devait aussi subir les ricanements des Serpentard. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit ce fut dans le bonheur le plus complet qu'elle sortit la première.

- Je rêve, 35 points en moins en un seul cours ! J'ai jamais fait aussi fort.

- Après on dit que c'est moi l'idiot, commenta Danny.

- Je préfères encore avoir Rogue comme professeur, continua Lena sans se soucier du garçon.

- Au moins lui il nous aime bien, rien qu'un tout petit peu, acquiesça Matthew.

- Oui, et en plus je suis sure qu'il ne m'aurait pas enlevé 35 points !

- D'un autre côté…commença Danny avant de se recevoir un regard noir de la part de la rouquine. D'accord, je me tais.

- Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez découvert? s'empressa Jayson.

- Patience, patience, murmura malicieusement Lena qui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

- Ah les filles, soupira Danny en regardant la rouquine devant lui.

Jayson et Matthew acquiesçèrent vivement tandis que les filles en question leur adressaient un regard noir. Ils durent tout de même attendre jusu'au déjeuner pour savoir enfin de quoi elles parlaient. Danny ne put rien avaler.

- Tu ne veux rien manger? remarqua Lena en voyant qu'il en touchait pas à son assiette.

- Tant que tu ne me diras pas ce que vous nous cachez, je ne mangerais pas, répondit-il.

- Ne t'as t'on jamais appris la patience Danny?

- Hum...réfléchit-il faussement sérieux, non.

La rouquine rigola sincèrement et secoua la tête en se levant. Vu que personne ne semblait réagir, elle lança:

- Bah alors vous ne vouliez pas savoir notre secret. Si c'est comme ça...

La réaction chez Danny en se fit pas attendre, il se leva aussi et mit son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Cette dernière redoubla dans son rire. Les autres les suivirent mais Jayson attira Matthew auprès de lui.

- Combien de temps? lui murmura-t-il.

- Je dirais, jusqu'à ce soir, répondit le jeune Potter.

- Tu es bien généreux, rit Jayson.

- Ben, vu comme c'est parti...

- D'accord, tenu, on va dire dix?

Le brun accepta et ils se sourirent malicieusement puis rejoignirent leurs amis.

Les filles les conduisirent vers la bibliothèque et lorsque Danny constata cette chose il enleva tout de suite son bras de Lena.

- Hey! Tu ne vas comme même pas nous faire bosser?

- Je ne suis pas si sadique.

- On pourrait en douter, commenta-t-il pas vraiment convaincu.

La rouquine, nullement offusqué, se contenta d'avancer avec ce même sourire énigmatique. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque en question, les filles les emmenèrent vers le fond des étagères. Wendy prit un livre dans la troisième rangée puis le mit sur la table. Les garçons s'assirent autour et Danny se pencha sur le livre.

- "_L'Histoire de Poudlard_", lut-il avant de prendre une expréssion indignée. Je croyais que tu allais nous montrer quelque chose d'incroyable! Personnellement je me fiche complètement de l'histoire de Poudlard.

- Danny, tais-toi et écoute, ordonna Lena exaspérée. Bon, Wendy je t'en prie.

La brune les regarda avec malice et entama son récit:

- Comme vous le savez Lena a recopié son devoir ici, dans la bibliothèque et vu que nous on avait rien à faire, ben on s'est dit qu'on pouvait lire un peu moi et Briana. Quand le livre est tombé de cette étagère.

- C'était d'ailleurs étrange vu que je ne l'avais même pas touché, continua Briana. Je l'ai ramassé mais j'ai remarqué quelque chose.

Elle leur montra une petite étiquette tout en bas du bouquin. Il y avait un "R" rouge marqué dessus.

- C'est un livre de la réserve? s'étonna Jayson. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici?

- On ne pourra pas te répondre, reprit la blonde. Enfin bon, on a un peu feuilleté le livre. L'Histoire de Poudlard ne devrait pas être un bouquin de la réserve alors il devait y avoir quelque chose de différent. Et là...

- Oui? s'empressa Danny.

La rouquina soupira et leur montra une demi-page de parchemin où des notes étaient griffonés dessus. Devant l'air interrogateur des trois garçons elle leur expliqua:

- On a trouvé ça à l'intérieur du livre.

- A cette page précise, ajouta Wendy en leur montrant la fameuse page.

- "_Selon la légende de Poudlard, les fondateurs avaient créés plusieurs endroits secrets et extraordinaire à l'intérieur mais aussi en dehors du château, dans le parc ou la forêt. A ce jour personne n'a encore put prouver cette élugubration. Néanmoins, toujours selon la légende l'un de ses endroits serait caché dans la forêt inerdite, une sorte de clairière enchanté. Il y aurait une fontaine magique qui contiendrait la plus belle richesse du monde. Bien entendu cela nut put être vérifié"._

Matthew se tut. Il regardait les filles avec une totale incompréhension tout comme les deux autres. Jayson, lui, fronça les sourcils.

- Je comprends pourquoi il se trouve dans la réserve ce livre, murmura-t-il.

- Mais c'est génial! s'écria soudain Danny.

- Et ce n'est pas tout, intervint Lena en agitant le parchemin dans sa main. Il y a une note sur ce parchemin, et...ajouta-t-elle en regardant Matthew, je crois qu'il a été écrit par ton grand-père.

Le brun se figea.

- Il dit, je cite "_Foutaises, trop facile de trouver cette salle (Mais oui Cornedrue, c'est pour ça qu'on y a passé 2 ans dessus et qu'on a dut se prendre une bonne centaines de retenues juste parce-qu'on trainait la nuit dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu). Mais enfin Patmol il faut entretenir le mystère. La personne qui lira ça va se dire qu'il deviendra riche avec la clairière et tout et tout. En tout cas si vous êtes un professeur pitié laissez ce papier dans ce livre et ne faites rien à se bon vieux Cornedrue!!! (Tu as cru que cette personne va t'obéir si c'est un professeur James?) LUNARD! On risque de savoir qui je suis! Moi, la personne la plus incroyable de cette planète! (Comme si peronne ne savait que tu avais l'égo le plus surdimensionné de Poudlard!) LA FERME!"_

- Les maraudeurs, souffla le jeune Potter en fixant le parchemin.

- Les maraudeurs? demanda Danny, confus.

- On t'expliqueras, coupa Jayson avant de se retourner vers les filles. Qu'est-ce qu'il dit après?

- Il donne des indices sur comment trouver cet endroit avec quelques commentaires de ses amis.

Tout le monde venait de mesurer les paroles de la jeune fille. Danny brisa le silence qui pesait dans la bibliothèque.

- Tu vois Lena parfois tu peux être extraordinaire.

Le sourire de la rouquine retomba très vite et son air exaspéré revint sur son visage. Les autres sentirent tout de suite la dispute pointer le bout de son nez. Elle fusilla le garçon du regard et se leva brusquement.

- Et toi, tu ne peux vraiment pas arrêter d'être aussi idiot Danny? Non? C'est trop dur pour toi? s'écria-t-elle.

Le Gryfffondor, étonné par le brusque changement de réaction de la jeune fille, ne réagit que quelques secondes après.

- C'est moi l'idiot? Et bien c'est la meilleure! Pour une fois que je t'adrese un compliment tu me traite d'idiot?

- Oh! s'indigna la jeune fille. C'était un compliment? Ça ? Je suis désolé mon pauvre, si tu ne sait pas différencier un compliment et un sarcasme!

- Mais oui bien sur, Lena Weasley sait tout mieux que tout le monde, s'énerva à son tour Danny.

- Oui, peut être, répliqua-t-elle. Mais je préfère être intelligente que ne rien avoir dans la tête.

- Une intelligence? Tu parles de ce poichiche qui te sert de cerveau?

Lena allait répliquer quand Mrs Belnt, la bibliothécaire, arriva vers eux l'air furieux.

- C'est une bibliothèque ici, pas un parloir! hurla-t-elle. Sortez immédiatement!

Les Gryffondor ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et remballèrent leurs affaires, Wendy rangeant avec empressement le livre là où ils l'avait trouvé sans oublier de glisser le parchemin dans sa poche. Mais arrivé dehors, la dispute entre Lena et Danny, reprit de plus belle. Jayson ricana et regarda Matthew avec malice.

- Même pas une heure! Perdu mon cher cousin, lui fit-il.

- J'aurais deux mots à dire à Danny la prochaine fois que je ferais un pari avec toi, maugréa le jeune Potter en lui tendant les dix gallions. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais il faudrait peut être parler de ce qu'on a découvert, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des deux querelleurs.

- Pas ici, quelqu'un pourrait entendre, répondit Jayson.

- Entendre quoi? fit une voix bien trop familière à leurs goût.

- Mais enfin! tu ne peux pas te mêler de ce qui te regarde Kinley! dit Lena déja chauffé à bloc.

- Ooh, en colère Weasley? railla la Serpentard qui pour une fois était toute seule et non accompagnée de sa cour.

- Tu veux peut être voir jusqu'où? menaça la rouquine en s'avançant.

- Lena! Elle n'en vaut pas la peine, intervint Danny derrière elle.

- Toi je t'ai pas parlé, répliqua-t-elle sans se retourner.

- Serait-ce toi Jones qui rendrait notre petite gryffondor si furieuse! Rapelles-moi de te remercier un jour.

Ce fut la phrase de trop et la jeune Weasley ne put résister longtemps à la tentation de lui jeter un sort mais comme la serpentard l'avait prévu, elle se jeta sur le côté pour éviter l'éclair de stupéfixion et lui renvoya l'appareil. Sauf que celle-ci Lena ne la vit pas venir. Et ce fut Danny qui la poussa sur le côté de justesse. Jayson et Matthew réagit enfin et se précipitèrent sur leur cousine.

- Lena ça va? demanda doucement le blond.

- Oui, oui ça va, répondit la jeune fille.

Mais le ton qu'elle avait prit était plutôt froid et exaspéré. Elle les poussa assez violemment et se releva avec un regard plus que noir envers la blonde qui se tenait, moqueuse. Mais Jayson se mit devant la rouquine, dur.

- Lena, on y va, tu sais ce que les parent nous ont dit, rappela-t-il.

- Je m'en fiche, dégage Jayson!

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire, tu viens avec moi! Tout de suite! ordonna-t-il en lui saisissant le poignet.

Ce fut avec le plus glacial des tons et le plus noir des regards qu'elle lui répondit:

- Lâche-moi.

Jayson soutint son regard. Il savait bien que son côté Malefoy prenait sur elle lorsqu'elle le regardait comme ça. Mais à ce jeu là, il avait toujours été le plus fort, c'est pourquoi ce fut elle qui enleva elle même sa main de sa poigne puis partir furieusement.

Jayson soupira, se retourna et croisa le regard de Kinley. il se détourna bien vite et ne lui prêta plus aucune attention.

- Ça va Danny? demanda-t-il à son ami.

- Ouais, je l'avais jamais vu comme ça dit.

- Laisse, ça va lui passer, répondit simplement Matthew.

- Bon, c'est pas que vous m'ennuyer mais moi j'y vais, lança la blonde en partant.

- Kinley! héla Jayson.

Elle s'arrêta sans pour autant se retourner.

- Ne la cherches pas aujourd'hui, lui dit-il.

Elle ne répondit pas et reprit sa marche.

- Je crois qu'on devrait aller la voir, proposa Briana.

- Non, je connais Lena, parfois elle préfère être un peu seule, contesta Wendy.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demanda Danny.

- On retourne en cours, ça va bientôt sonner, proposa Matthew.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers leur prochain cours. Mais tout le modne ne put dire quoi que ce soit sur le chemin. Et arrivé à destination, ils durent bien remarquer que Lena n'était pas là. Elle n'assista pas au cours.

**oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO**

**Oula, elle est explosive notre Lena non ? Faut dire aussi qu'elle est sous pression! mais bon, je vous laisse patienter un peu! **

**Kiss à tous!**

**thi-thi, à votre service**


	8. Froide ambiance

Titre : La Nouvelle ère

Author : Thi-thi

Rated : K+

Disclaimer : Les Persos d'avant 2010 ne sont pas à moi sauf Kathleen, Rose et le professeur Ackley. Le reste sort de mon imagination débordante !

Résumé : - **Suite de LYA** - **_Nouvelle génération! Les enfants débarquent! Entre humour et romance, drame et rebondissements, suivez la vie des survivants et de leurs progénitures après la guerre! L'aventure ne fait que commencer..._**

N.d.A : Coucou ! D'abord, pardon pour la longue attente! Vraiment:! Mais mon emplois du temps ces temps ci sont très chargées! Donc, désolé! Mille fois! Pour commencer mon discours habituel, je viens de créer un " journal ", qui vous permettra de savoir l'avancée de mes fics ! L'adresse est dans mon profil. Alors, dans ce 6e chapitre (j'ai changé car j'avais fait une erreur de notation), vous allez connaître un peu la vie de notre play boy préféré Danny et la suite de la dispute entre lui et Lena. Autre chose, je suis assez déçu parce-que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de review, j'en ai presque pleuré ! Presque ! alors, si vous mettiez un peu plus de review, je retrouverais peut être ma bonne humeur ! Non, sérieusement, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop oublié ma fic ! allez, les réponses aux gentils revieweurs !

RAR :

_Lily9172 :_ oh, ça fait plaisir de te revoir sur ma fic ! lol ! bah je t'en reverrais un autre d'e-mail alors ! Eh oui, les enfants sont les enfants, pas du tout honnête ! non jrigole ! Oui, c'est très joli, j'espère que tu seras fidèle à ma fic éternellement ! jusqu'à la fin ! en tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ça fait toujours plaisir !

_Hermione2b :_ la suite arrive, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Oui, elle est très explosive Lena et oui elle tient ça de sa mère et encore tu n'as rien vu ! Merci pour ton engouement ! bises !

_Miss Tom Felton :_ merci. J'espère ke tu continuera à me suivre bien ke la publication soit un peu longue !

_Camille : _ki te dit ke Lena et Danny sont casés ?…lol. Ah et bien, il n'y a que l'avenir ki puisse te répondre. Et lire ma fic aussi. lol

A votre lecture,

oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO

__

Chapitre 6 : Froide ambiance ?

- Oui maman, répondit lassement Lena.

- " Professeur ", jeune fille. Je te rappelle que ce que je viens de te dire est dans le cadre de ta scolarité même si c'est une morale de mère aussi.

- D'accord…professeur. je peux m'en aller maintenant ?

- Lena…

- Oui, j'ai compris ma…professeur, je te jure. Je suis juste, fatiguée.

- Bien, alors je suppose que tu peux t'en aller.

La rouquine embrassa rapidement sa mère sur la joue puis s'en alla de la salle d'un pas pressé. Elle retint un soupir d'exaspération lorsqu'elle arriva dehors. Depuis ce matin elle avait et eu droit à trois remontrances. Son père, sa directrice et maintenant sa mère. Il restait ses cousins et ses amis.

- Génial, murmura-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le dortoir des Gryffondor.

D'un autre côté, elle l'avait bien cherché. Sécher une journée de cours ne risquait pas d'être sans conséquences. Et même quand elle leur avait dit que ses dits cours elle les savaient déjà par cœur ils en avaient encore élever la voix. Apparemment ce n'est pas le fait de savoir mais le fait d'assister qui les ennuyaient. Enfin bon, tout ça, à son avis, était la faute d'une seule et même personne. La seule personne qui pouvait faire monter sa colère au stade le plus élevé en deux secondes chrono. Et pourtant, elle avait fait des efforts au sujet de Danny. Elle avait essayé, du moins. Sans succès. Et cette journée résumait bien sa frustration à son égard. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Il fallait apprendre à vivre avec. Elle allait tout de même passer sa scolarité avec lui, 7 ans ! Dans la même maison ! Avec les mêmes fréquentations ! Encore les deux premiers points pouvaient être acceptables, mais le dernier non. Le fait que Danny soit devenu en quelques jours le meilleur ami de ses cousins constituait le seul vrai problème : se coltiner le garçon le plus avenant de Poudlard, après le play boy de l'école peut être, Aaron Anniston. Elle arriva au tableau de la grosse dame et prononça le mot de passe. En entrant, elle ne fut pas surprise de ne voir que très peu de personne. Il faisait déjà très tard. Mais les personnes qu'elle redoutait de voir étaient malheureusement là. Jayson fut le premier à se lever du sofa pour venir l'accueillir. Il la prit juste dans ses bras. Et cela suffit pour lui faire oublier ses problèmes. Elle aurait dut se douter que ses cousins ne lui en voudraient pas trop. Ils n'étaient pas du genre moralisateur bien qu'ils savaient faire lorsque ça en valait la peine. Elle se laissa aller à ce doux réconfort. Jayson avait toujours su lui redonner le sourire quand elle n'allait pas bien. Il avait toujours été le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Avec Matthew c'était différent, c'était dans les pitreries qu'ils étaient les plus proches. Il n'en était pas moins une personne à qui elle tenait.

- Tu veux aller te coucher ? lui demanda Jayson doucement au creux de son oreille.

- Non, je n'ai pas envie de dormir.

Lena se détacha de lui et alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil en face de ses amis. Elle inspira profondément et lâcha un soupir.

- Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dût m'énerver comme ça. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.

- Bien sur que non Lena, rassura Briana d'un sourire réconfortant.

- Elle a raison, on ne t'en veux pas, ajouta Wendy en s'asseyant près d'elle.

- Comment veux-tu que l'on t'en veuille ? Tu es trop adorable, rit Matthew.

Jayson se tourna vers Danny qui regardait la rouquine, le menton sur sa main. Lena le regarda à son tour et ne détourna pas les yeux, elle était désolé pour ses amis, certes. Mais surement pas pour lui et ça tout le monde l'avait compris. En particulier le concerné qui lui sourit de ce sourire qu'il lui attribuait toujours.

- Je m'excuse, d'accord ? dit-il rompant le silence établi.

Lena sursauta légèrement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à des excuses, du moins de sa part. Mais sa rancœur était encore trop fraîche pour qu'elle s'empêcha de répliquer.

- Toi ? T'excuser ?

- Oh, mais tu ne connais pas ma bonté extrême, répondit-il.

- Toi une bonté ?

- Que pour toi bien sur.

Décidément, même si elle lui en voulait à le tuer, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle venait de se rendre compte que si elle se disputait si souvent avec lui, c'était de sa faute. Elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de le connaître et l'apprécier comme le faisait ses amis. Oh bien sur, les disputes ne se termineront pas de si tôt, elle saurait seulement les contrôler.

- Tu me pardonnes aussi alors ?

Ce fut à Danny de s'étonner franchement.

- Toi ? Pardonner ?

- Oh, tu ne connais pas ma bonté extrême ?

Il sourit.

- Toi une bonté ?

- Que pour toi bien sur.

Et ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Après cela, Lena leur expliqua ce qu'elle avait fait de sa journée. En fait, elle était resté enfermé dans une salle inutilisé pendant la journée et avait révisé les cours. D'ailleurs, sur ce sujet, Danny se retint de sortir une blague pour ne pas gâcher le début de trêve entre lui et la rouquine mais ne put se retenir quand elle raconta le passage de la remontrance de son père. Ce dernier avait en effet paniqué de ne pas retrouver sa fille et avait créer une scène entre lui et son beau frère, Draco. Jayson fut le premier à réagir à la remarque de Danny et acquiesça vivement. Lena dut se résoudre à les frapper tout les deux. S'en suivit, une belle bataille de coussins dans la salle commune. Mais, les préfets leur firent entendre raison et ils durent se coucher, Lena s'excusant une dernière fois de son comportement. Elle dormit, elle et les autres, reposée et soulagée.

Deux mois passèrent à Poudlard. Entre les cours intensifs et les révisions, les élèves de première année ne virent pas les jours défiler. Ils furent surpris de voir alors que les vacances de Noël était pour le lendemain. Du moins pour certaines personnes.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'on rentre demain ! J'ai même pas vu le temps défiler ! s'exclama Lena en regardant la feuille qui listait les noms de ceux qui restaient pour les vacances de Noël.

- Lena, ça fait une semaine que Danny nous bassines avec le match qui va se passer pendant les vacances et toi tu dit que tu n'étais pas au courant ? dit Matthew en rigolant de la tête du jeune homme en question.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais _presque _oublié, répondit-elle.

- Comment tu peux oublier un tel événement ? Les Bulgares se déplacent juste pour la fête qu'organise votre oncle ! répliqua Danny, les yeux brillant d'extase.

- Danny, je peux t'assurer que c'est d'un ennui mortel d'assister à cette fête. Même ma tante Hermione le dit, fit Lena.

- Comment un match de Quidditch peut-il être ennuyant ? Surtout venant de toi ! dit le garçon d'un air ahuri.

- Quand le match en question oppose mon père et mes oncles aux Bulgares c'est ennuyant. Cela fait onze ans qu'ils se font battre par le service des Aurors, ça en devient lassant.

- Peut être, convint-il, mais cette année il y a une nouveauté. Tu connais sûrement Eleanore Stricts ?

- L'attrapeuse Russe que tu m'as montré ? répondit Jayson à la place de sa cousine.

- Oui, elle fait partie de l'équipe, elle remplace Stanislas.

- Une remplaçante ne fait pas le poids contre notre équipe, contredit Lena.

- Je l'ai vu voler. Elle était venu avec son équipe en Angleterre pour faire un match de petite notoriété. Mon père m'y a emmener. C'est une excellente attrapeuse.

- N'importe quoi.

- Même si c'était vrai, et bien que je m'y connais peu en Quidditch, répondit Wendy, elle n'arrive pas à la cheville du père de Matthew. N'est-ce pas Mat' ?

- Mon père est très doué tu sais ? fit-il d'un air modeste mais d'une fierté dans les yeux à l'énonciation de son père et de ses talents au Quidditch.

- Et bien tu sais quoi Danny ? On t'invite à Noël pour être aux premières loges lors du match. On verra bien. Cependant, ne compte pas sur moi pour participer au début de la fête. Oncle Percy sait être très ennuyeux dans ses discours, conclut Lena avant de reporter son attention sur la liste et de voir le nom de son amie inscrit.

- Briana ? Je croyais que tu allais chez tes parents à Noël.

- Moi aussi. Changement de dernière minute, ils ne peuvent pas nous garder. Raison professionnelle, répondit la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec nous ? proposa Wendy.

- Heu…je ne veux pas vous encombrer…

- Nous encombrer ? C'est quoi ça ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, il suffit de demander, rassura Lena.

- C'est gentil à vous, j'écrirais à mes parents pour le changement. J'espère qu'ils accepteront. Pauvre Clark, il devra rester ici tout seul. Il l'aura mérité, rit-elle.

Le lendemain, ils partirent tous en direction de Pré-au-Lard pour prendre le train. Le voyage fut court et tout le monde se dit au revoir.

- On s'écrira hein ? fit Danny à Jayson avant de le quitter.

- Mais oui mon chéri, rigola le blond.

Ils se tapèrent dans la main et partirent chacun de leur côtés.

Les semaines passèrent très vite. Et le match tant attendu se présenta pour le lendemain de Noël. Après le traditionnel repas de famille Malefoy/Jayson/Potter/Weasley, dans la demeure de ces derniers cette année, on eut droit à Londres à un rassemblement en plein cœur de la capitale anglaise. Mais bien sur, cela ne fut guère remarquée par les moldus. Lena, Jayson, Wendy et Matthew allèrent ensemble à la fête traînés de force par leur parents.

- Mais enfin maman, c'est toujours la même chose cette fête. Oncle Percy ne nous en voudra pas si on rate ça, avait supplié Matthew.

- Mais bien sur, ça ne va faire que la sixième fois que vous ne venez pas, avait répliqué Ginny. Ecoutez, moi non plus je n'aime pas les discours ennuyeux de mon très cher frère, mais cette fois ci il nous a demandé personnellement de venir, cela veut dire qu'on est obligés d'y aller.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! On y ira à cette fête, un point c'est tout ! avait conclut la maîtresse de maison des Potter.

Matthew avait bien entendu rouspété toute la journée à la suite de cette nouvelle affligeante, tout comme les autres d'ailleurs. Mais si il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne fallait pas faire c'était de défier l'autorité maternelle. Ginny était peut être maintenant une Potter mais elle restait une Weasley, et pas des moindres. Même son mari ne préférait pas être dans les parages quand elle n'était pas de très bonne humeur.

Ils étaient maintenant tous assis sur les bancs dans le grand domaine où se passait la fête. Et cela faisait trois quarts d'heures qu'ils écoutaient le discours annuels du chef du ministère de la coopération magique et international. Si Percy avait voulu que sa famille soit là aujourd'hui c'était pour annoncer sa nomination aux élections ministériel qui auraient lieu dans quelques semaines. En effet, après la guerre, Amelia Bones, maintenant Finnigan, avait débuté une carrière politique exemplaire et s'était retrouvée quelques années plus tard la première femme à la tête du gouvernement sorcier. Si à cette époque Percy ne s'était pas manifesté c'était pour faire oublier à la communauté sorcière son bref passage dans les filets de Fudge. Mais maintenant, comme il le disait si bien, tout cela était révolu et il était temps de passer à autre chose. Et si Amelia avait annoncé sa démission après six ans au pouvoir cela était en rapport direct avec l'ambitieux Weasley. Car malgré les appréciations du peuple sorcier, Amelia Finnigan avait, comme tout ministre, commis des erreurs de parcours. La libération sans preuves suffisantes de trois anciens néo mangemorts étaient la cause de sa démission. Bien entendu Percy avait sauté sur l'occasion pour enfoncer un peu plus le clou sur cette affaire et il n'avait pas fallu plus de deux semaines pour que Mme le Ministre s'avoue vaincue. Et aujourd'hui il fallait admettre que le successeur favori était bel et bien Percy Weasley.

- Je me demande encore comment il fait pour ne pas subir les foudres de grand mère, grommela Lena en regardant son oncle parler encore et encore.

- Peut-être que Mamie Molly lui a déjà fait la morale en douce, murmura Matthew.

- Elle aurait bien raison, acquiesça Jayson, après tout c'est presque déloyal de faire ça à quelqu'un quand bien même c'est un adversaire qui plus est une amie de la famille.

- Vous avez raison, mais je crois que votre oncle n'a pas tout les tords du monde, dit Wendy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda le blond.

- Et bien, si on s'en tient à la politique de Percy, elle est beaucoup plus centrée sur la sécurité de la société que celle de Finnigan. N'oublions pas que plusieurs mangemorts ont put être libérés parce qu'ils ont eu le droit d'être jugés comme étant des citoyens comme nous tous. Je ne dis pas qu'il aurait fallu les envoyer tout de suite à Azkaban, je veux dire qu'ils ont cherchés de vraies preuves approfondies comme si ils jugeaient une affaire de vol. Alors que la parole d'Harry pouvait être suffisante.

- Je doute que parler de ce genre d'affaire puisse vous apporter des choses les enfants, intervint le Harry en question en se tournant vers eux. Amelia n'a jamais remis en cause ma parole mais en tant que ministre elle ne peut pas tout décider d'elle même sur les marches à suivre. Elle savait déjà qu'elle aurait à démissionner et si vous voulez mon avis elle espère bien que ce soit Percy qui soit élu.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, en ce qui me concerne porter le nom de Weasley devient un peu pesant, soupira Lena. Je me demande ce que va encore trouver Kinley à redire à tout ça à la rentrée.

- Kinley ? fit le survivant. Comme Karl Kinley ?

- Elisabeth Kinley est sa fille, expliqua son fils, elle est à Serpentard. Tu sais la blonde qui a provoqué Lena. Tu connais son père ?

- Oui, il est dans le département de Percy, il a donné du fil à retordre à ton oncle. Il a bien de la chance que pour ses élections il ne se présente pas. Enfin, d'après ce qu'il dit. Je pense qu'il va prendre la place de chef du département de la coopération magique et international après le départ de Percy. C'est un homme hautain et froid. Le parfait politicien.

- Sa fille c'est pas mieux, ronchonna la rouquine pas prête à oublier son altercation avec la Serpentard.

- On voit ça, dit Harry. Après tout c'est une Serpentard.

Il se reçut en guise de réponse trois regard noir et un compatissant. Il avait oublié qu'il fréquentait bien plus souvent qu'il ne le souhaitait des Serpentard qui étaient les parents de ces chers petits diables. Mais en omettant Kathleen, Blaise et Draco, enfin peut être pas ces deux derniers, les Serpentard restaient bel et bien les même au fils des années.

- Et sur cette dernière chose se termine ce petit discours dont je vous ai fait part, merci à tous d'être venu à cette fête organisé par notre département. J'espère que vous allez bien vous amusez et encore merci beaucoup. Bonne soirée.

- Enfin, sourit Jayson en regardant Percy Weasley descendre de l'estrade.

- Si on allait chercher Briana, elle doit nous attendre, proposa Wendy.

Tout le monde acquiesça et chacun se rendirent rapidement dans les cheminées prévues à cet effet pour aller chercher la blonde qui avait bien voulu s'occuper des petits pour le début de soirée.

- Ah merci vous êtes là, soupira de soulagement la jeune fille en les voyant sortir de l'âtre de la cheminée de la maison des Weasley.

- Tant que ça ? grimaça Kathleen.

- Pas vraiment si on omet le fait qu'ils ont réduits leur chambre à un capharnaüm déplorable et qu'ils m'ont donné un mal de tête à presque préférer mon lit à un gradin dans un stade de Quidditch, commenta Briana. A vrai dire, ils étaient presque adorable jusqu'au moment où je leur ai annoncé qu'ils devaient aller se coucher, ça a été une vrai bataille.

- Oh, ils vont m'entendre, fit la mère de famille en montant les escaliers. Heureusement pour eux que Ginny et Hermione ne sont pas avec nous.

- Prête à assister au match du siècle quand même ? demanda Matthew.

- Mat' cesse de dire les idioties dîtes par ton cher ami Jones, répliqua Lena.

Le jeune Potter haussa les épaules et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

- Bien sur, ce n'est pas vos frères et sœurs respectifs qui vont m'empêcher d'assister à un match de Quidditch tout de même. Mais je dois avouer qu'ils sont coriaces.

- Et encore tu n'as pas tout vu, soupira de lassitude la jeune Weasley. Tu n'as pas gardé les jumeaux aujourd'hui.

- Lena a une dent contre mes frères, expliqua Wendy, mais je dois avouer que la raison est fondée. Je ne préfère pas te raconter ce que sont capables de faire des gamins de six ans.

Briana rit de la tête de son amie et affirma que si des gamins étaient capables d'échapper à la colère de la plus dure des Weasley s'étaient qu'il ne valait mieux pas se les mettre à dos. Quand la mère de Lena redescendit, ils repartirent tous vers le lieu de la fête, Kathleen pestant sur les petits diables qui lui servaient d'enfants, de neveux, de nièces et de filleul. Arrivés sur place, le petit groupe d'étudiant durent échapper une nouvelle fois à Percy et son discours avec leur parents pour aller chercher Danny. Ils ne mirent pas trop longtemps à retrouver le brun qui discutait allègrement avec une jeune fille de son année et de sa maison, Billie Davids.

- Bonsoir Billie, salua gentiment Lena malgré le froid instantané qui s'était installé entre les deux filles en début d'année.

Cette dernière répondit de même puis après avoir salué les autres s'excusa et repartit sans oublier d'embrasser furtivement Jones sur la joue faisant arquer certains sourcils.

- Et moi je n'ai même pas le droit de recevoir un salut de ta part Lena, fit remarquer le garçon.

- Bonsoir Danny, tu vas bien ? Moi pas depuis que tu es là. C'est bizarre non ? fit la rouquine d'un ton acerbe.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis venu à toi, tu n'as qu'à t'en aller si tu ne veux pas rester, répliqua Danny, blessé.

La jeune fille marqua un demi-tour avant de se faire apostropher par son cousin.

- Temps mort les amis, pas besoin de commencer la soirée par une dispute, apaisa Jayson.

- C'est lui qui a commencé, fit Lena en faisant une moue boudeuse.

- Oh la mauvaise foi légendaire de Lena Weasley a pointée le bout de son nez, ironisa le brun.

- Tu te crois drôle ? railla-t-elle, les yeux se remplissant de colère.

- Lena, Danny ! intervint Wendy, exaspérée. Vous pouvez pas arrêter, ne serait ce que cinq petites minutes. Vous venez de vous revoir et la dispute éclate. On dirait des vrais gamins !

Les deux Gryffondor se fusillèrent du regard mais ne répondirent pas.

- Bien, c'est déjà ça. Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas on va aller s'asseoir dans les gradins avant que le match ne commence et que vous nous le fassiez rater juste pour vos idiotes et incessantes disputes. Je n'aime pas spécialement le Quidditch mais je suppose que les autres sont d'accord avec moi.

Jayson, Matthew et Briana hochèrent vigoureusement la tête, amusés par la situation. Ils commencèrent à se rendre vers le stade où leurs parents les attendaient.

- Sinon Danny, comment s'est passé ton Noël ? demanda le jeune Malefoy tentant de reprendre une discussion normale.

- Très bien, répondit le garçon visiblement content qu'on lui pose la question. Mes parents m'ont offert un balai, le nouveau, " la Bombe Bleue ". J'ai hâte de pouvoir l'utiliser, maman ne veut pas que je l'utilise dans notre jardin même si il est couvert par un sort d'invisibilité pour les moldus.

Lena allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer mais Matthew la devança.

- Un jardin ? Tu as un jardin assez grand pour jouer au Quidditch ? s'amusa-t-il.

Danny dut se rendre compte de son ton puisqu'il se montra d'un coup gêné.

- Heu…c'est à dire que…enfin, je…bafouilla-t-il sous le regard amusé du jeune Potter et de Jayson.

Seuls, les filles se regardaient sans comprendre. Quand ils arrivèrent dans les gradins près de leur parents respectifs, ils s'assirent hâtivement sans pour autant se détourner de leur conversation. Mais Danny eut de la chance que ses parents voulaient faire connaissance avec ses amis, car cela arrêta leur discussion.

- Les enfants, je vous présente M. et Mrs Jones, fit Ron en leur désignant un couple assis juste devant eux.

- Enchanté de vous connaître, dit Jayson en les saluant.

- C'est mon fils, expliqua Draco, voici mon neveu, Matthew, ma filleul, Wendy, son amie Briana et ma nièce Lena.

- Je suis tout aussi contente de vous connaître. Mon fils m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, et en bien. Je suis notamment heureuse du choix du cercle d'amis de Danny. Vous m'avez l'air tous parfaitement charmants, déclara Mrs Jones.

- Oh mais vous pouvez être sur que là ce n'est qu'une façade, enfin bon, ce sont des enfants après tout, contredit Kathleen.

- Je pensais qu'il n'y avais que Danny pour être aussi insupportable en temps voulu, rit M. Jones faisant rougir le garçon et naître un sourire sur les lèvres de la rouquine.

- Vraiment ? Danny peut être très insupportable ? feinta-t-elle sous le regard d'avertissement de Jayson qu'elle ignora.

- Oh oui, acquiesça sa mère, mais il n'en est pas plus adorable.

- Bien sur, sourit Lena sans ajouter quoi que ce soit.

- Ce serait un plaisir de vous accueillir à la maison un de ces jours, proposa Hermione qui n'avait pas parlé jusque là.

- Je suis d'accord avec ma femme. Pour une fois que Jayson ne fait pas des choix digne d'un Gryffondor, remarqua Draco sous le regard offusqué de sa femme. Je plaisante ma chérie, crut-il bon d'ajouter.

- Le plaisir est partagé, sourit Mrs Jones. Tu es d'accord Todd ?

- Sans aucun doute, oui, acquiesça son mari. Et on vous recevra un jour à la maison.

- Oui, bien sur, un jour où tu seras là, ironisa sa femme.

- Le travail, vous comprenez, murmura le dénommé Todd envers les hommes de famille qui hochèrent la tête.

- Dans quelle branche travaillez-vous ? questionna Hermione, intéressé.

- Dans le patrimoine de mon père, répondit-il.

- C'est un homme d'affaire en bref, ajouta sa femme d'un œil exaspéré.

- Jones…Jones, murmura la brune en mettant un doigt sur son menton. Ce nom me dit quelque chose mais je ne sais plus quoi.

Le couple en question se lancèrent un regard gêné mais qui ne fut aperçu que de Jayson et Danny.

- Et vous, vous travaillez dans quel domaine ? demanda Mrs Jones.

- Je suis chef du département de la justice magique, répondit-elle avec un geste évasif de la main comme si ce n'était rien, et je suis presque sure d'avoir lut votre nom sur un papier mais je…

Elle s'interrompit et les regarda tour à tour avant de se tourner vers son mari et encore vers les Jones. Après une soudaine lueur dans ses yeux qui signifiait qu'elle venait de trouver quelque chose, elle n'ajouta plus rien. Mais le silence ne put se continuer plus longtemps car une voix résonna soudain dans tout le stade. Automatiquement, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le centre du terrain. Percy se tenait sur un balai un peu à quelques mètres du sol et après avoir pratiqué un " sonorus " il demanda à tout les joueurs de venir dans les vestiaires. Harry et Ron descendirent rapidement des gradins après s'être excusés auprès des Jones. Jayson lança un regard étonné à son père.

- Tu ne joues pas cette année ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, j'ai jugé bon de ne pas participer à la première défaite de notre département cette année, répondit Draco d'un air détaché.

- Excuse tout à fait serpentarde, murmura Hermione sans regarder son mari.

- Il dit n'importe quoi Jayson, intervint Ginny, il a été blessé et Hykes ne veut pas le laisser jouer.

- Blessé ? comment ça ? Quand as-tu été blessé ? s'inquiéta Jayson.

- Oh ce n'est rien, juste une petite jambe cassée, assura-t-il.

- " Juste une petite jambe cassée " ? reprit sa femme d'un air offusqué. Lorsque Buck t'a griffé il y a de cela quinze ans tu ne disais pas la même chose.

- Ce n'était pas pareil, répliqua Draco.

- Ah bon, et en quoi ça ne l'était pas ?

- Ce n'est…bien. Tu as gagné, grimaça-t-il.

Puis en se tournant vers son fils, il ajouta :

- Ton cher oncle m'a envoyé un cognard légèrement fort pour que ma jambe se casse. Mais cette saleté de médicomage a oublié un instant que nous étions des sorciers et qu'en tant que tels on pouvait guérir ça très vite pour reprendre une activité juste après.

- Ton cher père exagère, rétorqua Hermione. Ron a juste ouvert le coffre de balles et le cognard s'est élancé sur lui de lui même. Ron n'y est pour rien.

- J'avais presque oublié que Weasley était tout blanc, tout crème, ronchonna Draco.

- Je te rappelle mon très bien aimé frère que tu parles là de mon mari, remarqua Kathleen.

- Et de mon père, rajouta Lena, amusée.

- Et de mon beau-frère, termina Hermione.

- Mais comment l'équipe pourra gagner sans toi ? reprit Jayson sachant son père en bonne posture pour une belle dispute conjugale.

- C'est ce que je dis, ils vont se faire écraser. Et même Potter ne s'en sortira pas cette fois ci avec ses cabrioles.

- Et après on dit que c'est Harry qui ne fait pas preuve de patience, railla Ginny.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger dans une discussion qui est très passionnante, sans doute, mais le match va commencer, fit remarquer Kathleen.

- Prêt à parier Lena ? pouffa Danny sous le regard noir de sa camarade.

- Rappelle-moi de t'étrangler lorsque nous serons à Poudlard, fut la seule réponse de la rouquine en se tournant vers le terrain.

Percy annonça l'ouverture du match quelque minutes plus tard et les équipes purent faire leur entrée. Le service des Aurors furent les premiers à se présenter et leur entrée fut suivie du acclamation inouïe. Le public était déchaîné et chacun scandait en rythme le nom de chaque joueur. Leur équipe était composé de Mike Douglas, qui avait remplacé Draco, Stanley Hykes et Bianca Jensen en tant que poursuiveurs, Joe Foster et Pete Flemming pour les batteurs, Harry Potter en attrapeur et enfin Ronald Weasley en tant que gardien. On pouvait qualifier cette équipe d'imbattable vu que c'était bel et bien le cas. Mais cette année, chacun avait son propre opinion au vue de la nouvelle brochette de sportif que le chef de la coopération magique et international leur avait présenté. Cette fois ci, ce furent des adversaires venus tout droits de la Bulgarie. Emmenant avec elle, la prestigieuse et mystérieuse russe, Eleanore Stricts. C'était, d'après la vue qu'ils pouvaient avoir des gradins, une femme blonde mince et de grande taille, mais ils étaient trop loin pour voir son visage. Quand les deux équipes furent prêtes, Percy s'avança et donna le coup d'envoi. Aussitôt les poursuiveurs Bulgares se saisirent du souaffle. Ils firent des passes mais ne réussirent pas à marquer, Ron ayant arrêter le tir d'un coup de balai. Puis le match reprit. Il fallut attendre une dizaine de minutes avant d'avoir l'ouverture du score : 10 à 0 pour les Aurors. Puis tout s'enchaîna, buts après buts dans chacun des côtés jusqu'à la domination par score des Bulgares. Les joueurs commençaient à fatiguer quand l'attention des spectateurs se tournèrent vers les attrapeurs. Ils avaient chacun repérés le vif d'or et s'élançaient à sa poursuite. Ce fut un spectacle impressionnant de haute voltige, mêlant, looping, feinte de Wronski, boucle interminable et zig-zag. Ginny, pourtant adepte du Quidditch et donc de ses défauts, ne put détacher ses mains de son siège tant la peur la terrorisait. Il fallait avouer que le spectacle vu de l'extérieur faisait peur à voir. A chaque feinte de Wronski effectué, on avait l'impression qu'ils n'allaient plus avoir le temps de remonter. Soudain, le vif d'or changea de direction et se mit dans la trajectoire de Stricts. Harry suivit la petite balle dorée et continua sa course fonçant tout droit vers l'attrapeur adverse. Aucun des deux ne changeait de trajectoire et tout le monde redoutait le choc. Le match s'était pratiquement arrêté, tous les regards braqué sur les deux joueurs. Alors que tout le monde voyait le choc inévitable, Stricts changea brusquement de cap et ne put contrôler son balai qui alla finir sa course dans les gradins. Harry s'était saisi du vif d'or au moment même où elle s'était écarté, évitant de toute évidence le choc.

- Harry Potter a attrapé le vif d'or et fait gagner 150 points à son équipe ! Le match se termine 350 points face à 290 pour le département des Aurors ! Notre équipe a gagné une fois de plus ! fit le commentateur mais personne ne l'avait entendu à cause du tumulte qu'il y eut après sa première phrase.

Lena sautilla sur place et se jeta dans les bras de ses cousins. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à la tête que pouvait tirer Danny qui se détendit curieusement. Ils attendirent que le ministre, enfin pour le moment, termine son discours pour aller rejoindre Harry et Ron. Quand se fut le cas, ils trouvèrent le survivant en pleine discussion avec la brillante attrapeuse.

- Miss Stricts, je vous présente ma famille, fit Harry en les voyant arriver. Ma femme, Ginny et mon fils, Matthew. Ma belle sœur, Kathleen et sa fille, Lena. Et voici respectivement, M. Malefoy et sa femme, leur fils Jayson et enfin des amis de mon fils et leurs parents. Briana, Danny et M. et Mrs Jones.

- Enchanté de vous connaître, dit la blonde avec un très joli accent.

- Nous de même, répondit Lena. Je suis très admirative de votre performance de tout à l'heure.

- Oui, acquiesça Danny, c'était incroyable.

- Plus, enchaîna Matthew, vous étiez génial sur ce balai.

- Merci, mais je crois que j'ai encore un long chemin à faire car je n'ai pas put éviter votre père alors que je savais pertinemment qu'il n'oserait pas me rentrer dedans, remarqua-t-elle modestement.

- Mais ils ont raison tout de même, vous étiez fabuleuse, dit Harry.

- La seule personne que je connaisse qui tienne tête au grand Harry Potter est sa femme ici même, vous pouvez être sur que c'est un exploit ce que vous avez fait, fit Draco d'un air amusé sous les rires des autres.

- En tout cas merci, cela a été une belle expérience de me mesurer à vous M. Potter. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir.

- Hum, excusez-moi, intervint timidement Danny, je pourrais avoir un autographe ?

Lena le regarda de travers en retenant une belle phrase moqueuse de sortir de sa bouche.

- C'est pour ma petite sœur, elle adore le Quidditch, enchaîna-t-il rapidement devant l'air offusqué de sa mère.

- Bien sur, sourit la Russe en signant le petit billet que lui tendait le Gryffondor.

Ainsi, avec ce sourire on pouvait bien distinguer le visage de la jeune femme. Car, oui elle était très jeune, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans. Elle avait de long cheveux blond tirant sur le châtain et des yeux bleus/vert. Elle était grande et mince et plutôt bien gâtée par la nature. Elle était belle mais pas trop.

- Merci, fit le garçon après avoir reçu son autographe.

- Mais de rien. J'aurais bien aimé amenez ma fille, elle vous aurait apprécié, remarqua-t-elle d'un air rêveur.

Danny sourit et la laissa s'en aller. Elle salua tout le monde puis rejoignit l'endroit où se trouvait les Bulgares. Après maintes et maintes discussion avec plusieurs personnalités et personne, les enfants émirent le souhait de rentrer. Les Jones durent partir aussi à leur tour mais Danny supplia sa mère de le laisser dormir chez les Malefoy pour la nuit. Finalement Mrs Jones accepta et laisse son fils aux mains de Draco et Hermione ce que ces derniers se firent un plaisir d'accueillir. Avant de s'en aller à leur tour, les enfants rencontrèrent une personne qu'ils auraient peut être préférés ne pas rencontrer ce soir là. Sans leur parent, à leur plus grand dam.

- Weasley, Potter, Malefoy, Zabini et Jones, susurra Kinley en s'approchant d'eux, visiblement seule elle aussi. Quel _plaisir_ de vous voir.

- Permets-moi de ne pas partager ton plaisir évident, grommela Lena en faisant un pas vite retenu par Danny qui lui fit " non " de la tête.

- Comme c'est touchant, se délecta-t-elle en les regardant, tu as besoin d'un maître maintenant pour contrôler tes faits et gestes. Mais tu as plutôt bons goûts Weasley, Jones est un très bon parti.

Danny en se laissa pas démonter et un même un petit sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

- Tu es jalouse Kinley peut être ?

- De qui ? D'elle ? ricana-t-elle en désignant Lena. Jamais.

- Alors passe ton chemin et tout le monde se portera bien, intervint Jayson d'un ton froid.

La Serpentard le regarda l'espace d'un instant puis ricana de nouveau avant de s'en aller.

- Occupes-toi bien de ton toutou Jones, il ne faudrait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, ajouta-t-elle avant d'être hors de vue parmi toute la foule.

Après son départ, Lena arracha son bras de la poigne de Danny et émit un soupir d'exaspération.

- Et gna gna gni, et gna gna gna, minauda-t-elle. Ce qu'elle peut m'énerver.

- On sait Lena, on sait, soupira Wendy. Et pas qu'à toi si tu veux tout savoir.

- Allez venez, on y va, dit Matthew en rejoignant ses parents.

Les autres le suivirent et prirent chacun les cheminées du bâtiment. Il était prévu que tout le monde se rendent chez les Malefoy pour la nuit. Ce fut, épuisés et frustrés après leur récente rencontre, que chacun se couchèrent cette nuit là. Les garçons dormant entre eux, tout comme les filles. Heureusement pour chacun, les terreurs s'étaient déjà endormis.

oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO

un seul mot : FATIGUEE ! Je suis épuisée moi aussi. J'ai plané sur ce chapitre toute la semaine car j'étais en manque d'inspiration. Ce qui est chiant c'est que la suite, du genre la sixième et septième année, est déjà bien dans ma tête mais tout ce qu'il y a entre ces années là faut les créer. Je crois que je vais aller plus vite sur la 2e, 3e, 4e et 5e année, privilégiant ceux qui sont vraiment important. Enfin bon, j'espère que ce chapitre étonnamment long vous a plut. Parce que j'y ai bossé dessus ! J'espère avoir quelques reviews ! hihi ! Allez je vous laisse ! Au prochain chapitre !

Thi-thi, la folle dingue de ff-net


	9. Petite bêtise

**Titre**** : La Nouvelle ère**

**Author**** : Thi-thi**

**Rated**** : K+**

**Disclaimer**** : Les Persos d'avant 2010 ne sont pas à moi sauf Kathleen, Rose et le professeur Ackley. Le reste sort de mon imagination débordante !**

**Résumé**- **Suite de LYA** - _**Nouvelle génération! Les enfants débarquent! Entre humour et romance, drame et rebondissements, suivez la vie des survivants et de leurs progénitures après la guerre! L'aventure ne fait que commencer...**_

- Draco et Hermione Malefoy

Jayson, Jane et Nicholas

- Ronald et Kathleen Weasley

Lena, Mathilde, Kyle et Alicia

- Harry et Ginny Potter

Matthew et Liliane

- Blaise et Rosaline Zabini

Wendy, Sarah, Natacha, Thomas et Riley

- Daniel Jones, 11 ans – élève de Gryffondor en 1ère année

- Briana Steward, 11 ans – élève de Gryffondor en 1ère année

- Elisabeth Kinley, 11 ans – élève de Serpentard en 1ère année

- Samuel Willent, 12 ans – élève de Gryffondor en 2e année

-Ben Amberson, 11 ans – élève de Gryffondor en 1ère année

- Lyan Bletchey, 11 ans – élève de Gryffondor en 1ère année

- Stacy Golsein, 11 ans – élève de Gryffondor en 1ère année

- Billie Davids, 11 ans – élève de Gryffondor en 1ère année

- Inigo Perez – professeur de potions

**N.d.A**** : Salut à tous ! Désolé pour le retard, mais avec les vacances et tout je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire. Enfin trêve de bla bla. Tout les infos à la fin de ce chapitre. **

**RAR :**

**_hermione2b : _Merci. Bon pour les noms je crois que c'est peine perdu ! lol !**

**_Ptitoon :_ Elle arrive la suite ! Merci pour ta review !**

**_Camille : _Je t'ai déjà répondu pour la question du site. Aucun problème bien sur ! Pour tes questions, j'y ai aussi répondu ! Mais normalement comme je te l'ai dit, les Jones n'ont pas un rôle très important à jouer, à toi découvrir la suite ! Merci pour la review, ça fait plaisir !**

**_mirli :_ Si bon ? lol. Merci.**

**_Draymione23 : _Merci, mais il n'y a pas que Lena et Danny voyons ! lol. Je te fais pas attendre, voilà la suite.**

**_Lily9172 : _Tes reviews m'ont fait marrer. Mais bravo, tu as réussi à en laisser une à chaque chapitre ! mdr ! Merci pour ta fidélité.**

**A votre lecture,**

**oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO**

_Chapitre 7_ : Petite bêtise mais alors petite

- Et vous lui avez dit quoi ? s'enquit Alexia sous le regard amusé de sa cousine.

- On la envoyé balader, répondit Jayson alors que la jeune fille semblait déçu. Tu croyais quoi ? Nos parents n'étaient pas loin, je te rappelle que nous sommes toujours en sursis, hors de Poudlard ou pas.

- Mouais, convint la Gryffondor, tu as raison.

- En tout cas, ce match valait être vu, intervint Danny, les yeux brillants. Cette fille, mais quelle fille…

Lena et Jayson soupirèrent tandis qu'il se lançait dans un long monologue sur le talent de la brillante attrapeuse russe avec Matthew. Mais au bout d'un moment, le jeune Potter commença à s'en lasser et fit dériver la conversation sur un autre sujet suivi d'un regard reconnaissant de la part des autres.

Pendant toute la fin des vacances, Danny n'avait fait que parler du match contre les Bulgares et Lena, bien que passionnée de Quidditch, avait commencé à saturer au bout de la 14e tirade du brun sur le talent évident d'Eleanore Stricts. Ce fut donc un fardeau en moins lorsque le garçon dut repartir chez lui. Mais maintenant ils étaient revenus à Poudlard et sa patience se faisait moins tenace.

- Vous nous excuserez ? dit soudain Malicia, mais on doit y aller, on doit finir ce satané devoir pour Perez.

- D'accord, bonne nuit.

La jeune fille, accompagnée d'Alexia se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs des Lions en repêchant au passage Samuel. A leur départ, Danny se retourna face aux autres, un air de conspirateur sur le visage.

- On y est pour demain si tu ne finis pas tes manières, soupira Lena.

- Tu me gâches toujours mes effets, grimaça le garçon sans se départir de son sourire. Enfin, j'ai demandé à mon père ce que tu m'as demandé, si effectivement il existe des cartes complètes de Poudlard, il m'a dit que ces cartes ne peuvent se trouver qu'au château.

- Tu en es sûr ?fit Wendy.

- Et certain, affirma-t-il, il dit qu'il existe des cartes dans ses archives mais pas détaillé. Et il a ajouté qu'il était peut-être improbable de trouver une carte très précise du château.

- C'est sur, acquiesça Lena. Nos parents ne nous ont-ils jamais dit le nombre de passages secrets qu'ils ont découvert. Je doute qu'ils soient tous répertoriés sur une carte.

- D'accord. Mais si on ne trouve pas des cartes _détaillés_ dans les archives de Poudlard, il doit bien y avoir quelque part non ? Après tout ils n'ont pas créer ces salles secrètes sans raisons, non ? Il doit bien en rester une trace ? Dans les livres peut être…

- On a déjà chercher dans des centaines de livres ! s'indigna Briana. Et puis je doute que les fondateurs ont écris des livres sur les pièces secrètes du château.

- Tu as raison, concéda Jayson. Mais ça se trouve ils y a des informations sur ces salles dans des livres différents.

- Et où veux-tu qu'on trouve ces livres là ? Il existe des milliards d'œuvres dans le monde !

- Ne dit-on pas que la bibliothèque de Poudlard est la plus grande bibliothèque d'Angleterre ?

Jayson et Matthew se jetèrent un regard complice sur la phrase prononcée par leur meilleur ami. Lena intercepta leur regard et fronça les sourcils.

- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas aller dans la section des livres interdits ?fit-elle bien que son ton de réprimande sonnait faux.

- On n'a jamais rien dit de tel cousine, sourit Jayson.

- Mais vous le pensiez, affirma-t-elle avant de prendre un air plus malicieux. Cependant, une virée nocturne est toujours la bien venu.

- Malgré l'interdiction des parents ? fit Matthew, moqueur.

- C'est ça qui est excitant non ? Braver l'interdit.

- Je reconnais là la Gryffondor que j'adore, s'exclama le brun en la prenant par les épaules. Alors chère cousine, par quoi allons-nous commencer ?

Wendy leva les yeux au ciel, les autres rirent de bon cœur. Finalement, il fut convenu que les recherches à la réserve se ferait le soir même. Wendy et Danny feraient les guets, Briana, Jayson et Lena se chargeaient de faire diversion pour éviter de faire traîner Rusard dans le coin de la bibliothèque et Matthew se chargeait de la recherche, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Le soir venu, chacun ressentait l'excitation monter, Lena devant même réprimander Danny pour sa bonne humeur trop visible.

- Personne n'est censé savoir que tu es content Danny.

- Oh ça va, dit le garçon en perdant d'un coup son air jovial, on peut être content pour pleins de choses.

La rouquine allait répliquer mais Jayson lui écrasa le pied en dessous de la table où ils faisaient tous leurs devoirs. Elle se contenta de lancer un regard noir à Jones. Après près d'une heure, quand ils furent sur que tout le monde était couché, ils sortirent un à un à pas de loups de la salle commune.

- Bien, chuchota Matthew, Jay', Lena et Briana vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, profitez-en pour faire le plus de bruit possible. Tu n'as pas oublié les bombabouses Briana ?

- Non, répondit la jeune fille, j'en ai même plus que prévu, Clark en a un stock complet.

Le brun hocha la tête et leur fit signe de partir. Quand les trois furent partis et bien hors de vu, les trois derniers se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque.

- Normalement on devrait avoir à peu près trente minutes avant que Rusard ne rapplique, vous vérifiez les aller et venus, Danny, tu siffle si tu entends quelqu'un arriver. OK ?

- Oui chef, dirent en chœur les deux autres.

Matthew acquiesça et s'engouffra dans la pièce en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il se dirigea vers le fond de la salle et détacha la corde sur la porte de l'entrée de la réserve. Des rangées d'étagères se profilaient sous ses yeux contenant des centaines de livres poussiéreux, peut être même des milliers. Matthew, qui n'avait jamais été un fanatique des bouquins, soupira et se demanda si finalement il était le plus apte à faire cette « mission ». Cependant, en regardant sa montre, il se redonna du courage et commença ses recherches. Il parcourut plusieurs livres mais aucun n'avait de rapports avec les fondateurs ou sur les salles qu'ils avaient bien put imaginer.

- « _Les premières créatures magiques »_… « _Mille façons de contourner les sorts de bases »_… « _L'art de la magie sans baguettes »_…

Ce dernier titre l'intrigua. De la magie sans baguettes ? Attiré par le livre, Matthew ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil, juste comme ça.

- Wow, murmura-t-il.

Le livre recelait un secret immense aux yeux du garçon. Lui qui n'avait jamais été passionné que par les magazines de Quidditch, contrairement à ses cousins, était complètement fasciné par ce qui était écrit dedans. Mais il fut arraché de sa contemplation par un sifflement. Il lâcha l'objet dans un grand bruit qui résonna dans toute la pièce. Il jura entre ses dents mais bien résolu à terminer sa lecture, il prit le livre qu'il mit dans son sac, prévu à cet effet et déguerpit vite de la réserve en prenant soin de remettre la corde sur la porte. Arrivé devant la sortie de la bibliothèque, il aperçut un petit filet de lumière venant du couloir de gauche puis une ombre. Rusard. Il partit dans le sens opposé mais au détour d'un couloir se tenait Miss Teigne qui le regardait d'un œil fixe. De l'autre côté, il pouvait entendre distinctement les pas de Rusard qui approchait. Mais alors qu'il allait se décider, une main l'agrippa et le fit basculer dans une salle. Il reconnut, malgré la faible lumière, les cheveux blond de Jayson et ceux roux de sa cousine et il se détendit.

- Tu m'as fait peur, plus jamais…

- Désolé, fit-il, traînons pas ici.

Il acquiesça et ils se mirent tout les trois à courir, très prudent. Par ils ne surent quel miracle, ils arrivèrent devant le tableau de la grosse dame. N'écoutant pas ses réprimandes, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le trou et entrèrent dans la salle commune. Danny, Briana et Wendy étaient déjà là et semblèrent soulagés de les voir.

- Rusard ne vous a pas vu ? demanda le garçon.

- Non, répondit Matthew, il a bien failli. Que s'est il passé ?

- lena, Briana et moi essayons d'attirer Peeves vers le côté opposé de la bibliothèque en bousculant tout sur le passage mais on s'est fait avoir par cet idiot d'esprit frappeur en tombant sur Miss Teigne, il est sûrement allé prévenir Rusard. Alors on s'est dit qu'il fallait vous prévenir.

- Je les ai vu arriver et j'ai sifflé aussi fort que je le pouvais, continua Danny.

- Mais Perez traînait dans les couloirs, on l'a vu et on est partis chacun des notre côté. On s'est caché dans cette salle quand on t'a vu.

Matthew se remettait à peine de ce que leur racontait ses amis au moment où Lena lui posa la question qui leur brûlait tous les lèvres.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose sur cette salle ?

- Non, répondit-il devant leur mine déçu. Mais, j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'autre.

Il sortit le livre de son sac et le mit sur la table.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que l'on cherche mais j'ai pas put m'empêcher de le prendre.

Jayson le feuilleta rapidement et ouvrit de grand yeux.

- Comment se fait-il qu'on a _ça_ à Poudlard ?

- Génial non ?fit Matthew, fier de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?demanda Wendy qui était assise.

- C'est un livre sur la magie sans baguettes, répondit Jayson visiblement intéressé. Comment on peut pratiquer ça, comment l'approfondir et surtout comment s'en servir, bien ou mauvais.

Tout le monde se rendit compte des propos du blond.

- Je peux le garder ? dit-il en interrompant le silence pesant.

- Bien sur, tu lis et tu nous commente tout, acquiesça Matthew. Par contre c'est à toi que vient l'immense honneur de le remettre dans la réserve.

- Si pour avoir ça je dois le faire, aucun problème.

Bien que déçu de ne pas avoir avancer dans leurs recherches ils furent heureux de leur découverte enfin si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Ils se couchèrent fatigué de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Mais Wendy fut rattrapé par sa conscience et se rendit compte de la gravité de ce qu'ils venaient de faire et commença à dire ce qu'ils auraient surement eu si jamais ils s'étaient fait attrapper. Lena et Briana rirent de sa tête affligée avant de s'endormir, bercées par les paroles de leur amie qui s'endormit juste après. Ils étaient des Gryffondor non? Alors pas besoin de s'en fair pour une toute _petite bêtise_.

**oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOO oooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO**

**Bon, alors, pour commencer, j'ai fait une modif. Je me suis rendu compte que j'ai fait une erreur dans les précédents chapitres. Et cela concerne notre cher Samuel (enfin le cher Samuel à Alexia plutôt! lol). J'ai confondu les noms et les personnes. Lui n'est pas le fils du frère de Dumbledore moi je voulais parler du barman du chaudron baveur et non de celui de la tête des Sangliers. Erreur d'innatention de ma part. Donc je récapitule, Samuel est le fils de Tom et Lalie mais pas Dumbledore mais bien Willent (nom inventé par moi même) soit le nom de Sam est Samuel Willent. Désolé pour la confusion.**

**Autre chose, ce chapitre est court, je m'en excuse. Mais j'ai du mal à écrire cette première année. C'est bête à savoir que j'ai déja écrit les autres années mais cette 1ere année, je bloque. Alors pardon si c'est pas très bien écrit. Mille excluse, plate très plates!**

**Enfin dernière chose et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, la publication. Désolé mais voyez ce chapitre a déja été écrit une fois mais par malchance il a été supprimé par mes propres soins (je fais n'importe quoi ces temps-ci!) . J'ai eu du mal à me remettre à l'écrire alors j'ai un peu traîné! Donc pardon encore encore! je vous promets que je ferais des efforts des vrais cette fois! enfin bon bref, ce chapitre a été écrit, et tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes...non?...hum...d'accord...**

**autre chose, j'ai publié une nouvelle fic. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si je dois continuer ou non. Elle s'appelle "_Drago Malefoy doit mourir_", inspiré du film "_John Tucker doit mourir_" que je vous conseille de voir. Allez dans ma bio pour avoir l'adresse d'un site sur lequel vous pourrez voir le film en entier.**

**Merci pour les reviews, ils m'ont fait beaucoup plaisir comme ceux à venir...hi hi hihi...(tu crois sincèrement qu'après tout ce temps ils vont t'en donner?)..LA FERME ! stupide conscience! pfff...allez à la prochaine et merci de suivre cette fic merdique et chiante mais si incroyable à la fois (...no comment...) ouais je préfère!**

**Thi-thi, à votre humble et loyaux services.**


	10. Annonce

Coucou!

Oui je sais, moi non plus je n'aime pas ce genre de choses! Mais je suis obligée!

Je ne pourrais temporairement plus écrire cette fic!

JE ne sais pas quand exactement je reprendrais l'écriture mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne la laisserais pas tomber. Il me faut juste une pause de un an afin de me concentrer à mes études! C'est pourquoi je ne me consacre qu'à l'écriture de ma fic "Drago Malefoy doit mourir" que je dois finir avant la fin des vacances!

JE prends une pause et je ne serais plus sur fanfiction pendant un bout de temps! Je vous remercie à tous de m'avoir suivi jusque là et encouragé! La suite devrait vous plaire et je travaillerais pour que ça l'ai encore plus!

JE vous promets de revenir en force!

Et pour que vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop! Je vous ai concocté une petite vidéo sur "La nouvelle ère" à voir dans mon profil ou écrire "watch?vhvWzY2W39Fk" après youtube . com sans les espaces!! A travers le montage vous saurez à peu près ce qui va se passer! Alors, commentaires? lol!

Encore merci pour votre soutien!

Oo° Thi-thi °oO


End file.
